Grim Affairs
by PottyHead
Summary: Sirius Black is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. But how is life going to change for him when the girl of his dreams realises that he is the guy of hers? What grim affairs will take place now?
1. Grim Affairs

**Grim Affairs**

'Come on! I'll race you!' He ran along the platform after bursting through the barrier, his fashionably messy dark hair sweeping behind him, his grey eyes sparkling with delight and enjoyment as he stopped next to a scarlet steam engine train, holding his sides as he tears streamed down his face with laughter. He was extremely good looking, with a casual elegance about his chiselled features, most of the girls on the platform couldn't tear their eyes away from him as he stood, laughing, waiting for his friend to catch up.

'Whatever, get on the train loser or we'll be left behind' his friend sulked as he came panting up beside him. He had jet black hair that refused to sit flat on his head and mischievous hazel eyes that just spelled out trouble. He was also good looking, quite tall with a thin, yet fetching face although his usual cheeky grin was just now contorted into mock frown.

'You're a top athlete mate! How are you so unfit?' his friend just smirked sarcastically and pushed past him to get onto the train. They ambled down past a few compartments, most of which were full of excited people talking and messing around, until they found a compartment with only two people in it.

There was a tall, quite gaunt, yet classically handsome young man sat nearest the door. He had light brown hair and quite a pale complexion. He was one of those charming, literary types with a mysterious air about him that made him even more attractive.

The other boy, sat by the window, was quite weedy looking, he wasn't the thinnest of people, and looked quite odd when placed with his other three friends. They were all good looking and attractive, playful and mischievous yet he was small and fairly unattractive, shy and often went unnoticed much unlike his popular friends.

'Hey Remus, Peter! How were your summers?' called the grey eyed boy, pushing his hair out of place only for it to fall neatly back into place with ease.

'Hey Sirius!' they both looked up at him, smiling. 'Hey James, you look out of breath?' laughed the boy nearest the door.

'Shut it Remus! I'm fine' James laughed it off and the two sat down with Remus and Peter. 'Oooh Sirius, look who it is' James cooed as a pretty brunette girl walked past their compartment. Sirius stole his eyes away to hit James around the head whilst Remus and Peter howled with laughter.

Keira was walking down the train, headed back to her compartment and her friends. She was pretty, but not a conventional type of pretty, she had long brown hair and a sweeping fringe that just fell over her gleaming hazel eyes. She was very slim, with long legs and a heart shaped face. She was quite shy and totally embarrassed by the amount of attention she got from boys. Especially one boy in particular. His name was Sirius Black, heartthrob and serial womaniser though Keira seemed to have been his main goal for a few years now. _I suppose he is quite good looking _she thought to herself. _No. Stop that Keira, he's vile and disgusting..._ her thoughts were cut off as she passed his compartment just as he looked up at her. She thought that he actually looked quite sombre, she almost felt sorry for him. He had asked her out the year before but she had just laughed in his face and walked off. Thinking about it now she realised he had been serious, and that she had actually hurt his feelings seeing as he hadn't spoken to her about it since.

She got to her compartment and sat down with her friends. Lily, a gorgeous, though modest, red head with striking green eyes. She was also the object of James Potter's affection, and had been since he first saw her in their first year, though she quite obviously did not feel the same way. Alice was also very pretty; she was petite and had dark blonde hair. She was going out with Frank Longbottom, a friend of Sirius and James. And then there was Cassie, she was shy and quite reserved, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was pretty, but tried to hide herself from everyone. She wasn't that fond of attention and was quite quiet around people other than Keira, Alice and Lily.

Keira was just telling her friends about her almost encounter with Sirius just a few moments ago.

'I honestly hate those Marauders!' Lily exclaimed. The Marauders was the name that Sirius, James, Remus and Peter gave their little group. They all had nicknames too, not that anyone really understood them. There was Moony, who Keira thought was Remus, Padfoot who was Sirius, James was Prongs and Peter was Wormtail. Keira kind of understood why Peter was called Wormtail, he did look a little like a rat in all honesty.

'We know!' the three girls shouted back at Lily.

'Honest Lil, I swear if I hear one more thing about how much you hate the Marauders or James before we get to Hogwarts I will hex you!' Keira threatened her. Though it didn't really work, her friends knew that she wouldn't hurt a fly and most definitely couldn't bring herself to hex her best friend.

'But come on Keira, I think Sirius still really does like you' Alice said quite solemnly. She was smart, Alice, and could tell things about a person that they might not even know themselves. She also had Frank who knew this anyway seeing as Sirius apparently never stopped talking about Keira.

'Yeah well he has a thousand girls within his reach, and he takes them, why does he need me?' Keira shot back. 'Besides it isn't as if I like him anyway...' Her voice trailed off. She kind of did like him. Well not his personality or anything, but he was quite hot if she was completely honest.


	2. Grim Affairs: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius was staring out of the window of their compartment, it was starting to get dark out and he could see the Hogwarts castle coming into view. Not long now and they would be in the great hall again, their sixth year. Sirius couldn't believe it had been six years already. He could remember his very first day. The very first time he saw that castle come into view. That was the day his life changed, the day when he met James, who over the years had become like a brother to him, Sirius would die for James he meant that much to him.

That was also the day he was sorted into Gryffindor, unlike the rest of his family who had been sorted into Slytherin. He knew, that day, that his life would never be the same. He had hated his family and their stupid views. Voldemort supporters the lot of them. They hated muggle-borns and blood traitors; they were surrounded in dark magic and thrived off the dark arts. Sirius never understood this though. He hated their views and their ways. He had run away from home this past summer, got fed up of it all, to him James was more of a family than they could ever be so he spent summer and Christmas with the Potters who treated him like a son. More so than his parents ever had and he was happy with it.

Then there was Keira. He loved Keira. Sure it was unrequited but he couldn't help it. The very first time he saw her on the Hogwarts express he knew that she was something special. He didn't know what it was about her, he knew she didn't like him but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried other ways to stop thinking about her, he got with other girls, but that never went very far or very well because he would still be thinking about Keira.

'Padfoot!' James shouted, waving his hand in front of Sirius' face.

'Huh...What'

'We're here mate' James was pulling Sirius up and he could see that the students were walking down the train and onto Hogsmeade station. He was finally here, he was finally home.

It was his sixth time walking into the Great Hall for the feast and Sirius still couldn't help but marvel at the grandeur of it all, the four enormous tables, the elaborate decoration for each house. Red and Gold for Gryffindor, Blue and Bronze for Ravenclaw, Yellow and Black for Hufflepuff and Green and Silver for Slytherin. The first year students were at that moment being sorted into these very houses.

Sirius looked up at the ceiling and was amazed. He could remember the first time he had seen the enchanted ceiling and being in total awe. He had never seen anything like it, it reflected the weather outside and on his first day it had been a stormy night, he could remember being astonished, though fearful of the rumbling clouds and the flashes of fork lightening. However, tonight the ceiling looked beautiful. He couldn't find another word for it, the sky was a rich midnight blue, every star in the sky was visible as there was not a cloud in sight.

'Beautiful' Sirius breathed, looking down from the truly magical ceiling to find himself looking straight into the bright, hazel eyes of Keira. _Just Beautiful _he thought to himself and couldn't help but smile.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts' Dumbledore was standing up to begin his usual speech. 'And to all new students we are very pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The first year students all looked up at Dumbledore in awe. Dumbledore was quite an awe inspiring wizard. The first time he had seen him, Sirius had been dumbfounded. He had heard stories of Dumbledore before he went to Hogwarts but he had never realised just how magnificent he was. He was a tall, striking man. Although what once was youthful and handsome was now starting to look old and worn, though within it was a certain grace and gentleness and one could see that this was a powerful and majestic wizard who stood in their presence.

'First of all, I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and that any student wishing to keep their limbs is advised to stay clear from the Whomping Willow.' At this Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all smirked at each other. Remus was a werewolf, though his friends had only learnt of this the previous year, and in his first year of school the Whomping Willow was placed over a secret tunnel into the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade so that he could safely transform at every full moon without putting the other students at risk. On learning this, the other Marauders, much to Remus' surprise, had all agreed to become illegal animagi so that they could keep Remus company without putting themselves in risk of danger. That was how they had gotten their nicknames. Sirius had become a dog, and on more than one occasion James had suggested that he make the change permanent, which earned him the name Padfoot, James became a stag, giving him the name Prongs and Peter a rat, Wormtail. As Remus was a werewolf his nickname was quite fittingly Moony.

Dumbledore had finished his speech and the tables had filled with all different kinds of food. Sirius loved the first meal back at Hogwarts. There was roast chicken, beef, pork, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes as well as a variety of deserts and sweets such as Liquorice Snaps, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pepper Imps and a wide range of cakes and puddings. Sirius and the other Marauders ate until they couldn't eat anymore, all completely satisfied and ready for a good night's sleep before the first day of school.

'What do you say to heading up to the common room for a game of exploding snap?' James suggested.

'I'll meet you guys up there, I have to escort the first years to make sure they don't get lost' sighed Remus, looking a little disheartened. 'God I hate being a prefect sometimes...'

'Oh don't worry mate!' Sirius exclaimed, feeling a new sense of optimism at being back at Hogwarts, surrounded by a warm and familiar atmosphere, with his friends. 'We'll wait for you, besides there's nothing better than a few 

innocent pranks on first years to get us back into the swing on things' a mischievous smile spread across his face.

'Whatever...' Remus had learnt that even though Dumbledore had made him prefect last year, there was no way he could stop his friends causing trouble so he just didn't bother anymore. They all started to make their way up towards Gryffindor Tower, a group of first years following tentatively behind, when Sirius suddenly collided with someone and both were sent flying to the ground.

'I am so sorry!' He pushed himself up off of the floor, holding out his hand to help the girl he had sent crashing to the ground up. She turned around to take his hand and his eyes widened with shock and embarrassment, though his heart started beating faster and he could feel a knot forming in his stomach.

'For God's sake Black! Can you do nothing right?!' She spat impatiently grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. He stared at her for a while before being able to speak.

'Hey... Keira, I'm so sorry, are you okay?' He finally spluttered. She just looked at him with an odd expression, he couldn't figure out whether she was annoyed or trying to figure him out.

'Yeah... um, I'm fine' she hurried off before Sirius could say anything. He just stood there staring at the place where she had just stood. _Get a grip _he thought to himself. _Enough now... enough._

'Sirius, you okay?' Peter asked, just watching as Sirius stood there motionless. Sirius ignored him; all he could think of was the way she spoke to him. She had sounded so vicious, so unlike Keira. Sirius just ran, ran to the common room and to his dormitory and collapsed on his bed, drawing the curtains around him. He just sat there. Sat there in the silence. Her words rang in his head _'For God's sake Black!' _She really didn't like him at all. Sirius had always hoped there would be something but now all hope had died. He sat there in the dark, curled up on his bed and silently, secretly he cried to himself.

'Yeah... um, I'm fine' Keira hurried off before he could say anything more to her. What was he thinking! What was she thinking! She didn't know why she had spoken to him like that. He must hate her now for the way she had just snapped at him. She didn't want him to hate her. She like that he liked her. In a way, she liked him, though she couldn't admit it to herself, let alone her friends. She refused to believe that her feelings were anymore than pity or at the most, friendship.

'Keira' Lily whispered as they were entering the common room, 'are you sure you're okay?'

'What? Oh, yeah... yeah I'm fine.' Keira hated lying to her friends. But she couldn't tell them what she was feeling, especially when she didn't really know what it all meant. They sat next to the fire, all comfortable in the chairs when suddenly the portrait burst open and none other than Sirius Black, was running up to the boy's dormitory.

'What's got him in such a bother?' Cassie cried as he pushed past her to get to the stairs.

'I don't know.' Chorused Alice and Lily, not so convincingly, turning to look at Keira. Sighing, Keira pushed herself up off the chair and followed Black up the dormitory stairs, though turning to the left into the girl's dormitory. Sitting on her bed, she pulled the curtains and got under the covers. She was wrong. She hated that Black liked her. She hated that she sort of liked him. Everything was too complicated; she wished that it could just be simple. She did like Sirius, always had, but as a friend and never anything more. They used to be quite good friends. Not like best friends, but good friends. They even went to Hogsmeade once, of course only as friends; they talked about anything and everything. She had liked having someone to talk to, but ever since last year they didn't talk much. And now it was pretty much ruined. But she didn't want it to be ruined. She lay in bed and silently, secretly she cried to herself.


	3. Grim Affairs: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keira woke up feeling apathetic, and groggy. She had fallen asleep in her robes and her make-up, albeit she had cried most of her make-up off during the night but it just meant that she had dark black stains down her cheeks.

She decided to get showered and go down for breakfast early, the others could meet her down there, she didn't think they would mind or even think much of it really. So Keira strolled down to the Great Hall for breakfast, thankful that she wouldn't bump into anyone or have to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be on her own with her thoughts for a bit.

There were two other people sat on the Ravenclaw table when Keira entered the Great Hall. She sat on her own on the Gryffindor table, quite happy to be left to herself for once. There was no one asking her for advice, complaining to her or just generally talking whilst she was trying to think. She could think, for once, about anything without being interrupted.

She sat there for a while mulling things over in her head. She mainly thought about Sirius, about how she had treated him and what he would think of her now. _Why do you even care! _She thought to herself. After half an hour thinking everything through she was no closer to figuring it all out than when she had started. In fact she was more confused than before, if that could even be possible.

_What is it about him? _she thought to herself. _I mean, he's just a friend right... so why do I get that..._ her trail of thought was cut off as someone else entered the Great Hall.

Sirius Black had woken up early. His eyes were red and puffy; he had cried himself to sleep the previous night, though he would never tell anyone that. It wasn't really that he was upset, or well he was but it was also through anger and frustration. Everything that had happened over the summer, leaving home, Keira and everything else just seemed to pile up into one huge mess.

'I'm just really tired is all' He had told James before heading down to the Great Hall early that morning. He thought maybe he could just sit on his own and think a few things over in his head before having to face the first day of school.

He opened the doors of the Great Hall to find only one person sat on the Gryffindor Table. Keira was sat about half way, up on her own, staring at a piece of toast and deep in concentration. As he walked up the table she looked up at him, bewildered from losing her train of thought. He sat down opposite her and just watched her for a while. Eventually she looked up at him.

'What' She snapped at him, though she didn't look angry. She looked really young actually. She had her hair tied back and no make-up on yet which gave a dewy glow that Sirius thought was very attractive. He couldn't say that about many of the girls at Hogwarts but Keira really was beautiful. Her face was contorted into a kind of forced frown, though he could see that she had been 

crying and reached out to touch her hand and tell her it was okay, but pulled back. She probably wouldn't have approved. She hated him.

'Nothing, I... uh, just wanted to apologise again, I didn't mean to knock you down yesterday' his voice was quiet and solemn.

'No, it was nothing... I just... never mind' Her voice trailed off as she got up and ran off. Again.

Sirius watched her leave. He thought he should be used to this by now. He helped himself to a piece of toast and waited for the others to come downstairs.

After a while people started to come down to for breakfast, and Sirius felt very aware of all the looks he was getting. A group of third year Gryffindor girls sat near to him on the table and began giggling and looking over at him. He knew they were talking about him, he knew they wanted him. Contrary to popular belief Sirius loathed the attention he got from girls, but that didn't stop him humouring them and having a little fun. He looked over at the third years, who were still laughing and talking.

'Stop it, he knows we're watching him. Come on, this is just embarrassing!' whispered one of the girls going a bright shade of scarlet. Sirius couldn't help but laugh to himself, and winked at the girls who all started laughing even louder.

'That was so for me!' one of the girls said with a great arrogance.

'Obviously not! He was looking at me Gwen!'

Sirius got up and left, leaving the girls to fight over him on their own. He started to walk, with no real idea of where he was going to end up, when, yet again he ran straight into someone.

'I really need to stop doing this' he breathed irritably as for the second time within 24 hours he was pushing himself up off of the floor. 'I'm so sorry'

'No, no it's fine, I should've been looking where I was going.' He had run into Claire, a recent ex of his.

'Oh, uh hey Claire' It always is awkward talking to someone you haven't long broken up with. Well, in fact it had been Claire who broke up with him. He had been cheating on her. He was actually cheating on her with a number of girls. It was widely known at Hogwarts that Sirius Black was a serial womaniser. He never stayed with one girl for long, and usually was never only with one girl at a time. He didn't do it for fun, or not wholly for fun, he had to admit that it was a little fun. But he was so focused on winning Keira, he was so in love with Keira that he just figured that he had no need for any real girlfriends, except if it were to be Keira. So if he was only going to be happy having Keira as his girlfriend then what need was there for other girls. Well, naturally Sirius found a need for 

them. He could take his mind off Keira and all his other problems by having a little harmless fun with them. He never took it too far, he actually had a conscience, he didn't want to hurt any of the girls or lead them on. He didn't sleep with many of them either, in fact there had only been three girls including Claire, because he didn't want them to get attached to him when he knew there was no possibility of him being able to love them back because his whole heart belonged to Keira.

'So, how have you been Sirius?' Claire asked. They began to walk together, out of the castle and down towards the lake.

'I've been good, left home this summer...' Sirius really couldn't think what else to say to her.

'Oh, why?'

'Just got fed up'

'I see...' Their conversation trailed off there as they sat on a rock near the edge of the lake.

'Hey listen, I'm really sorry for what happened last year.' Sirius said after a while, avoiding look at Claire. This was awkward enough already.

'Oh, it's okay I guess' She replied, also staring at her shoes as if they were going to explode at any minute.

'I never meant for it to happen'

'Don't lie, Sirius'

'Okay, so yeah I meant for it to happen, but I never meant for it to hurt you. You know, people say I'm this horrible guy who eats the hearts of pretty girls for breakfast' He said dismally. 'The truth is, I know I can't ever like someone, let alone love them, like they would me, it's complicated but I never mean to hurt anyone, especially you. You were so kind and loving... I'm sorry...' He finally looked up to find her staring at him, a tear falling down her cheek. They just sat there staring at each other for a while.

'It's okay Sirius – I forgave you months ago...' She leaned in to hug him and they just stayed, embracing each other for a while. Sirius pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Keira, but certainly beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, and full, red lips. She leaned in further and their lips were almost touching. Sirius couldn't bring himself to do it though. It was wrong and he knew it, but at the same time he couldn't say no - that would just completely wreck her feelings after what he had said. _It's just one kiss I suppose _He thought before leaning in to kiss her.

Keira was walking down by the lake. Why couldn't Sirius just leave her alone, that's all she wanted was to be left alone. She was skimming rocks along the surface of the water and watching as the giant squid chased after them. She 

looked across the lake and saw two people making out. _Why can't they just get a room, no one wants to see that _she thought before realising who it was.

'Sirius!' She breathed. And for some unexplainable reason she felt a huge knot form in the pit of her stomach and her thoughts started swimming around her head. He was supposed to be in love with her. But why did she feel so angry, so upset, so disheartened. It wasn't unlike Black to go snogging girls in public, so why should she feel so... jealous now?


	4. Grim Affairs: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'No' Sirius murmured, pulling away from Claire. 'I can't do this Claire, I won't hurt you, and if I kiss you again I'll only be leading you on, I'm sorry.' He finally looked up at her to see her looking back at him. No she wasn't looking at him, she was glaring at him. He didn't think so much ugliness could have existed in such beauty, but as usual he was wrong. She stood and grabbed her book bag which struck Sirius on the arm, it couldn't have been accidental, Sirius knew she had done that on purpose. He watched her leave as he sat on the rock rubbing his arm. He looked out across the serene black lake, the giant squid was chasing a stone that had just been skimmed along the top of the water. Sirius looked up to see who it had been, but there was no one there. The entire lake was empty, except for him. Then he saw her, it had been a girl skimming rocks, but now she was running back towards the castle, her long brunette hair sweeping behind her.

'Keira...'

Sirius got up and headed back towards the Great Hall, it was half past eight, he figured the others would be down any time soon and he needed to get his time table.

'Double potions first thing on a Monday morning!' James whined.

'Oh, James honestly, potions isn't that bad, if you needed help you should've said' Remus said, quite patronisingly.

'Yeah that's all good Remus but it means a double period full of Slytherins!' Peter looked reasonably sick at the thought of Slytherins. Sirius wasn't surprised, Peter was an easy target for the Slytherins and they never let him forget that.

'Hey, it's alright Wormtail, we're the Marauders!' Sirius said with a grin. 'They can't do anything to you with us around!' Peter looked down, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were bright red. He hated that he had to rely on his friends for protection.

Just then three girls sat down opposite the Marauders.

'Hey Evans...' James said smoothly, trying to be sexy.

'Push off Potter, I'm not in the mood' Lily Evans spat back.

'What's got your wand in a knot Evans? Is it the thought of me naked?' He smirked.

'Seriously Potter, leave it!'

'I can just sense your sexual frustration, it's okay though, I'm up for it if you are' James said smugly, winking at Lily who just scoffed at him.

'Honestly Potter, not even the imperius curse could make me do that!' She snatched her time table from Professor McGonagall and stalked off in a hurry.

'Ooh Rejected!' Remus laughed at his friend's misfortune, who sat there looking thoroughly disconsolate.

'Oh come on guys, James leave her alone, is not clear enough already?!' Cassie retorted rather haughtily, then realising people were looking at her, she hurriedly went back to ripping apart a piece of toast.

'She doesn't get it does she...' James sighed.

'Come on Prongs mate; just give it a bit of time. She'll never say yes if you carry on asking her five times a day, as you have done for the past 5 years!' Peter said. James just sighed and began pushing his food around his plate. It was true, James had been asking her out since their first year, but no one seemed to realise at all that he loved Lily Evans, most people passed it off as another Marauders joke. James would give anything for her to know the truth but she didn't want to listen, she hated him, but that didn't stop him. 'She'll say yes, I'll bet you all my chocolate frog cards that she says by the second year!' James had once told his friends. Of course now he had very few chocolate frog cards.

'Hey Keira...' Sirius said quietly, a sombre ton to his voice. Keira looked at him and gave a little half smile before going back to her time table. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes before deciding that they should probably head down to potions. None of them wanted a detention on the first day back.

'Okay everyone, I would like an essay on the properties of moonstone by this time next week.' Professor Slughorn announced, to which came a simultaneous groan from all the students in the class.

Remus, James and Sirius didn't mind doing the work, it was just that it actually had to be done. They were all top of their classes, along with Lily Evans, where as Peter cringed at the thought of work. He wasn't exactly the brightest of wizards, although he was not completely incapable but lacked the knowledge that his friends seem to possess.

They began to pack up their things, Sirius picked up his notebook which, instead of having notes on it, had an extraordinary drawing of a pretty brunette girl. Sirius decided he needed to talk to her. He used to like talking to her. He never knew why they grew apart, they just did, but even so he didn't like that she hated him and wanted to change that. Looking up from the picture of Keira he saw the real thing rushing out of the door. Shoving his books and wand into his bag he ran for the door, but it was too late, she had gone and besides, Claire was bearing down on him like an angry hippogriff.

'Sirius, I want to talk!'

'Listen Claire, I told you...'

'I know what _you _told me!' she snapped, cutting him off 'But it's what everyone else told me that matters!' She was breathing heavily and anger flared in her eyes.

'What have other people told you?' Sirius was completely at a loss as to what she meant.

'That you said that I was just some slut! After we broke up you told people I was just a slut and it didn't matter!'

'I have never said that! You know I never meant to hurt you and you should know I wouldn't say that!' Before he could defend himself any more Claire had slapped him right across the face and stormed off crying. Sirius felt his face where she had slapped him, it was raw and tender, he looked around at his friends who were staring at him in somewhat disgust.

'I never said that! To anyone!' He shouted before running off while his whole potions class, minus Keira, gawked at him.

Keira was racing off, she didn't really want to be around anyone at the moment. She ran up to the library to get a start on her potions essay. She found the book she needed to research the properties of a moonstone, sat down on a table between the stacks and set about starting her essay. She held the book up so that she could read it better but, from over the top of her book she could see Harry Carter staring at her from over the top of his. She sighed and went back to reading, pulling the book higher up so that she couldn't see him and more importantly so he couldn't see her. She honestly hated all the attention she got from guys. Although she may not appear it, she was actually very self conscious and hated the thought of attention.

'I heard she slapped him!' Came a whispered giggle from behind the one of the book stacks.

'I know, it was only 5 minutes ago outside potions!'

Keira had just come from potions around five minutes ago, but she hadn't seen anybody get slapped.

'Yeah well he had it coming, I mean Black treats girls like dirt!' Keira couldn't help but smile at this, he did treat girls terribly. But she couldn't help feeling sorry for him, he probably hadn't deserved it, if there was one thing she knew about Sirius it was that people didn't know the real reason behind what he did. Keira didn't understand either but she knew he couldn't do something like that on purpose, at least the Sirius she knew couldn't, he may have changed since then...

Frustrated with herself for thinking about Sirius again, Keira packed her stuff away and decided to spend her free lesson outside while the weather was nice. She was just leaving the library when she saw Sirius stood in the doorway, his face red. So those girls had been telling the truth. He just stood there smiling at her, as if he had been waiting for her to come out.

'Hey' she said meekly. 'Does it hurt?' she asked pointing to his cheek. He just nodded and she realised that his face wasn't only red from being slapped but he had been crying. They stood there for a little while just looking at each other.

'Come with me' Keira told him, unsure of why she was doing this anyway. They walked down to a spot on the grounds underneath a beautiful willow tree, a spot where they used to hang out in their second year and just sit.

Sirius looked at her, a big grin spread across his face. 'I remember this place' he chuckled.

'I know' she couldn't help but smile back, they both sat down under the tree leaning against each other as they just sat and gazed across the grounds.

'This doesn't mean I like you though' she said quietly and tentatively.

'Why don't you like me anyway?' He asked, looking right into her eyes. 'What did I actually do?'

'I... I don't know' she said, looking right back into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for while until Sirius pulled Keira in tight and hugged her, just held her close to him so that he could smell her perfume and feel her warmth. Keira could smell his aftershave, she had never noticed it before which was a good thing. She hated guys who wore too much. Suddenly coming to her senses she pushed him away and stared right into eyes, right into his soul, and she knew. She knew what she had been questioning for days.

'I can't, not now...' She ran back into the castle, back into her dormitory and collapsed on her bed. She finally knew, though she didn't want to admit it to even herself...


	5. Grim Affairs: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Keira was lying down on her bed in the girl's dormitory, thinking through everything. She did that a lot, thinking. But how could she like Sirius Black? She couldn't let herself! It wasn't right, for one, even though she knew he couldn't ever hurt a girl on purpose, despite what the rest of Hogwarts thought, there was always that time back in their third year, just before they stopped talking. At the start of their third year Sirius was dating Cassie. Everyone knew Cassie was a shy girl and she didn't take their relationship too fast. Sirius had cheated on Cassie. Keira was the first to find out and she couldn't believe it. After that she stopped talking to Sirius, though he never knew that she had found out. So she couldn't fall in love with him, ever, even though he supposedly really liked her, and Keira knew that he wasn't like that much anymore – or at least not on purpose, she couldn't help but think what if he did do that to her. She was afraid of being hurt, and besides, it would probably hurt Cassie too.

And then there was Lily. Sirius was best friends with James. Lily hated James. Ergo it just wouldn't be right. Friends always came first, always. She couldn't ignore Lily's feelings about James just so that she could be with some guy, she knew there would be other guys but there wouldn't be other friends like Lily and Cassie.

Keira sighed and rolled over.

'What am I going to do Oz?' she was stroking her cat, a little black and white kitten called Oswald, or Oz for short. Oz looked up at her and purred.

Why couldn't anything ever just be simple?

The air was crisp and fresh, autumn was upon them as the middle of September neared and the grass crunched beneath their feet as the leaves started to turn dazzling colours of copper and gold. It had been a week and a half since school had started and Keira still couldn't wrap her head around anything that had gone on in that first day of school. There was one thing she knew for sure, she liked Sirius, though she hadn't told anyone about it, it had taken her ages to admit it to herself.

She was ambling along through the grounds during her free period, thankful for the fresh air having been stuck inside nearly all day. She was walking past her and Sirius' tree when she was hit with a pang of guilt. Sirius hadn't looked at her once since their first day back, since she pretty much rejected even friendship from him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she carried on walking to meet Lily and Alice down by the lake.

'Hey Lil' she called when she got there. 'Where's Alice?'

'Where do you think?'

'Ah right, Frank...' Keira sat opposite Lily and got out her Transfiguration essay. They were trying to catch as much of the summer sun as they could lately and spent most of their free periods hanging around or doing their homework outside before it got too cold.

Keira looked up at the sun beaming through the gaps in the trees, the birds flying over head and thought just how beautiful it was. She wished she could just sit out here forever looking up at the serene sky. Staring up into that sky Keira could just forget everything that was going on in her mind and she could escape into a world where she could soar through the sky, leaving all of her problems behind her, where everything could be good just for a while.

Sirius was sat in the common room, in his usual seat next to the fire. He usually thought a lot about Keira but ever since they went to that tree on their first day he just couldn't stop thinking of her and what she had said.

_This doesn't mean I like you though..._

So she didn't even want to be his friend. But why had she taken him there? Why had she shown some compassion towards him? Why had she led him to believe they could've at least been friends?

Staring into the fire all he could think of were those gorgeous hazel eyes, that soft, long brown hair. Though it wasn't all brown, he'd always noticed little bits of red and copper in it whenever it caught the sunlight. He liked that about her, that her beauty was so different, and how it really, literally shone. He never thought anyone could be that beautiful, not even a Veela, but Keira was different. Her beauty was so effortless and natural, it was so elegant and true but she didn't want to know. Well that was a bit of a lie, he didn't know that for sure, okay so they hadn't talked in like 10 days but it was him not talking to her. Sirius was too embarrassed to talk to her. He didn't want to be rejected again so he had just avoided her, catching glimpses of her when she couldn't see him looking and only dreaming of them sitting under that tree again.

'Hey Padfoot' James and Remus sat down next to him, on their usual chairs. Sirius just nodded a greeting, too immersed in his thoughts to muster any real words.

'I know that face' Remus said ominously.

'Sirius just ask her! Honestly mate, what've you got to lose?' James sounded exasperated, though this wasn't a surprise, they had been telling Sirius the same thing for the last week. Again Sirius just nodded. He knew they were right and he had nothing to lose, but what if she didn't want to...

'Hey Padfoot' James was leaning into Sirius and whispering, 'Want to go down the kitchens tonight?' He asked with a cheeky smirk. Sirius looked back at him, matching his smirk with one of his own and mouthed 'Grab the cloak, let's go now'.

A short while later James emerged from the dormitory with a big, yet empty bag and some soft, water like material clutched in his hand. He nodded towards the portrait entrance and, whilst out of sight, threw the material over their heads. Completely invisible now, for James was using his invisibility cloak that had been passed down through his family for years, they made their way down to the Entrance Hall, through the corridor to the right of the staircase until they came to a portrait of fruit. Checking that no one was around, Sirius tickled the pear in the portrait which started to giggle and turned into a door handle.

'Heh, gets me all the time' Sirius said with a laugh. They both climbed through the portrait hole and into the kitchens only to be surrounded by a rabble of tiny creatures with huge eyes and bat-like ears.

'Welcome sirs' one of the house elves announced. 'Whats can wes be doing for sirs tonight?' He said looking up at James and Sirius.

'You shouldn't call us Sir' Sirius exclaimed. He hated that they were subjected to such a life of slavery.

'But sirs, we must'

'Ok, whatever, can we get some food?' Sirius gave up trying to convince them and was suddenly encircled with platters, all of which had different foods on them.

'What about some drinks?' James suggested and again hundreds of tiny hands were holding up silver platters with an assortment of drinks on them.

'Hey thanks' Sirius said to the house elves, taking handfuls of pumpkin pasties, cakes, and other leftovers whilst James was busy filling containers with tea, pumpkin juice and butter beer. Levitating all of their findings in front of them James threw his invisibility cloak around them after thanking the house elves once again ('Oh no problems sirs, we is happy to helps') before climbing back out of the portrait and heading back up to the Gryffindor common room.

'Leave me alone Snape!' They stopped on the seventh floor, just before the portrait entrance. A girl was shouting at Snivellus, a girl who's voice James recognised.

'But Lily, how many times can I sorry?'

'Not enough!' Lily Evans shouted before running back into the common room. Snivellus ran back towards the Grand Staircase, James and Sirius sunk into the wall to avoid him colliding with them.

'Son of a banshee!' James exclaimed. 'How can he think Lily would ever forgive him after calling her a... a... what he called her last year!' James' face was red with anger and he almost dropped the drinks he was levitating.

'Come on mate, leave it, it's not your problem... come on' They gave the password and crawled through the portrait and went straight up to the dormitory, where they found Remus and Peter sat on their beds talking about their transfiguration work.

'Hey Moony, Wormtail, look what we found' Sirius announced with a smile, putting the food down on his own four poster bed.

'Sirius! I told you, you can't keep badgering those house elves for food' Remus said sternly, though he knew it wouldn't have an effect.

'They're happy to do it Moony!' James yelled, obviously trying not to think about Lily, for once. Remus just sighed and helped himself to a pumpkin pasty, he couldn't be bothered to try and get his friends to follow rules, he didn't really want to try, they had fun, it's just that Dumbledore wanted him to at least try.

The four boys spent the rest of the night eating and drinking whilst devising new pranks that they could do. Sirius was happy for this. They hadn't done this in a while and he thought it was what he had needed to take his mind off of Keira.


	6. Grim Affairs: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Okay so you know the plan?'

'C'mon guys, do we have to?'

'Wormtail! Stop being such a wimp!'

The four boys had spent the whole night coming up with pranks and had finally settled on one that they knew would make them heroes throughout the entire school.

'Okay James, this one is for you then.' Sirius said with a huge grin. James was like a brother to Sirius and would do anything to make him happy again. And this time he knew just how.

'Okay, I'll get the invisibility cloak, Padfoot you just need your wand, and Wormtail, you're look out' James announced with an air of authority. He ran up to the dormitory to get his invisibility cloak while Peter went down to the fifth floor corridor to look out.

'Well if you're all going to go do this prank I think I'll go and get some work done in the library.' Remus said, gathering all of his work up.

'You're not coming with us?'

'Sirius, I'd love to but you see, I need to do my work now if I'm going to have to do yours later.'

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

'Yeah, too true mate!'

Just then James emerged from the dormitory carrying his invisibility cloak underneath his own school cloak.

'And just what do you think you're doing Potter?'

James spun round to see Lily, with her hands on her hips and staring at him pointedly.

'Umm, just going for an early breakfast' James didn't sound all that sure.

'Whatever you're doing Potter, it better not be another of your stupid pranks!' Lily said icily before stalking off, leaving James staring at the spot where she'd just stood.

'Get over it mate, she's too bossy anyway'

'Okay, have fun guys I'll see you later' Remus called as he headed for the portrait.

'Library?' James asked, already knowing the answer.

The two boys headed to meet Peter on the fifth floor. James looked quite dejected.

'Cheer up Prongs, Lily's just a girl, and this prank is going to be hilarious!' Sirius whispered with a huge grin plastered across his face. James looked up and forced a smile.

'Yeah, I suppose you're right.'

James and Sirius were hidden at the end of the fifth floor corridor, underneath the invisibility cloak when Peter walked round and whistled three times. Sirius nodded at James, that was it – there was someone coming. Holding up his wand he pointed at the suit of armour half way down the hall and whispered '_Locomotor'_. At which the suit of armour rose into the air and began to move about.

Peter rounded the corner, five more whistles came. James and Sirius looked at each other and both began counting down from five under their breath.

'One' they both whispered. Sirius flicked his wand towards the suit of armour and just as a girl came round the corner it jumped out and grabbed her.

Unable to stifle laughs they both began howling with laughter as the girl struggled to free herself.

Sirius suddenly stopped laughing, a look of fear spread over his face. 'Keira!' He said under his breath. Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak and ran towards Keira who was struggling in the arms of the suit of armour. He flicked his wand again and she fell to the floor.

'Keira! I'm so sorry!' He cried, falling to the floor beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder but she pushed it away and ran off.

Keira looked up at Sirius, unable to believe what he had just done. He put an arm around her but she just pushed it away and ran back to the common room.

'Bloody Marauders!' She screamed as sank into the arm chair by the fire.

'What's up?' Cassie asked, still staring into the fire.

'Oh never mind' Keira snapped. 'Sorry Cass...' She mumbled, feeling guilty for shouting at her friend.

'Hey Cassie... why are you so shy? You never used to be.'

Cassie looked up from the fire. ' I don't know... ' Then she got up, smiling and happy, an odd contrast from two seconds ago 'Let's go get some breakfast' she announced before bounding out of the common room and down to the great hall.

Keira stood up, completely baffled and decided she may as well go and have some breakfast before getting to lessons.

Keira sat alone at the Gryffindor table, Lily and Alice hadn't come down yet and she had passed Cassie on her way out. She was just helping herself to a piece of toast when she found she had company.

'Hey'

'Hey' she replied looking up to find herself looking into the deep, grey eyes of Sirius Black. 'For God's sake Black!' He winced at this, he hated Keira using his last name. 'What the hell do you want?!'

'Just, I just want you to listen to me for a bit' He looked up, his eyes pleading with her. Although she didn't want to talk to him after the earlier events, she couldn't help but say yes, just to keep him there with her for a bit longer.

'Listen.' He started. 'I... what happened, it wasn't supposed to be you'

'Oh so to do it to anyone is okay?'

'No! Uhh... It was supposed to be Sniv...Snape who was caught. See, me and James saw him and Lily having an argument last night.' Keira went to open her mouth but he carried on, not letting her speak. 'Anyway James got all angry about it, see he actually really does like Lily, anyway Peter was supposed to tell us when he was coming, but the idiot signalled us when it was you.'

Keira just looked down at her piece of toast. What did he want her to do? Forgive him and just forget about.

'Sirius, I... You... Fine!' She gave up ' But you've got a lot of grovelling to do!'

Sirius looked up at her and smiled. She loved his smile. The way his cheeks kind of crinkled and his eyes shone. Oh god... she was turning into some sort of loved up idiot!

'So' He began, but the bell went for the first lesson. 'Just meet me at the tree tonight, after supper.' He stood up and went to leave, before coming back and smiling. 'I forgot to say bye' he added before running off to his first lesson.

Keira was mindlessly doodling on her Defence against the Dark Arts notes when suddenly a piece of paper, shaped like bird soared over to her desk and landed in front of her. Opening it up it was blank, she turned around to see who had sent it and caught Sirius' eye. She smiled and turned back to the paper, picked up her wand and whispered _'Aparecium.' _The paper revealed its hidden message. Small, yet beautifully elegant hand writing read.

_Remember, tonight at our tree._

_You better not stand me up_

_xx_

Keira smiled and wrote on the back of the paper.

_I wouldn't dare_

_xx_

Folding the paper back into a swan she sent it back to him and packed her stuff away as the bell rang for lunch. She almost collided with someone as she left the room.

'I decided to wait for you' Sirius said, catching her in his arms as she collided with him.

'You could've waited somewhere that wasn't the doorway'

'Don't worry, anyway, come on I couldn't wait until tonight so I thought we'd have lunch together?'

'I'd love to Sirius but I have to go and meet Lily in the library. You'll just have to wait a bit longer' She teased, touching his arm before walking away.

'Okay Lily what is it?' Keira asked as she sat down at the table Lily was sat at in the library. Lily looked up, she looked tired and as if she had been crying.

'It's Cassie...' She choked. 'Cassie's in the hospital wing!'

'Hey, Padfoot!' Remus called, running to catch up with Sirius. 'Hey, you know what tonight is right?'

'Uh no mate, sorry'

'It's a full moon...'

'Already?' Sirius asked, sounding shocked.

'Yeah, you're going to be there right?'

'Yeah, of course... I can't leave my friend now.'

'Hey Cassie'

'She's asleep, Madam Pomfrey's used a sleeping draught on her, she won't be awake for a while.' Lily explained.

'Oh... what happened?'

'We don't know... no one does. She has no marks on her anywhere, no signs of any illness at all. Michael Bones found her at the bottom of north tower slumped over and pretty much unconscious.'

'Oh my God... Is she going to be alright?'

'We won't know until she wakes up, and that's not going to be until tomorrow now.'

Keira looked up at the clock, ten to seven.

'Hey Lil... I know I should stay with her, but I've got somewhere I have to be, and well, do you mind if I go? I'll come straight back afterwards.'

'No, no it's fine. Alice is coming up in a bit and like I said, she's not going to be awake until tomorrow anyway.'

'Thanks, I won't be long.' Keira ran down to the grounds and out to their tree, she looked at her watch, five past seven. So she wasn't too late.

Keira sat down by the tree, Sirius wasn't even here yet. Keira heard a noise behind her. She looked round and saw a movement, it was hard to tell, there was only the light of the full moon and everything was pretty dark.

'You know, it's not a very good apology if you're going to show up late Sirius.' She called.

The bushes moved again.

'Sirius...?' She called. 'Sirius... is that you?'

Nothing. She looked back out over the lake. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet, which made her even more scared. She pulled her cloak around her to keep herself warm.

The clouds moved and the light of the full moon shone on the lake, it really did look magical and beautiful.

The sound of a howl filled the air.


	7. Grim Affairs: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly standing up, Keira turned to look behind her at the bushes again. This time she was sure of it. She knew she had seen something there before and this time she had. A strange shadow of a figure was moving towards her. It was very tall and thin, almost gaunt looking. It was stood on what Keira thought were hind legs and she could hear a slow, raspy breathing. It lifted its head and began to howl again.

'Oh my God' Keira cried under her breath. 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!'

Still watching the werewolf Keira began to run back towards the castle. The werewolf began to follow, running at an immense speed.

Keira tripped on the root of a tree and fell to the ground. She scrambled to try and get herself up but she couldn't. Sharp shooting pains shot up her leg from her ankle. She clawed at the ground, dragging herself across to the tree whose roots she had stumbled over.

Bringing herself into a sitting position she pressed herself against the tree wishing that the werewolf wouldn't see her.

Another pain shot up her leg and before she could stop herself she let out a cry of pain. The werewolf turned sharply and started to run over to where she was sat. She pressed herself against the tree until she was almost embedded in it. The clouds moved and the light of the full moon shone down over the grounds, bringing Keira into full view of the werewolf.

With swift agility it rose into the air, pouncing upon her with all the grace of a feline. It was on top of her now. Pinning her to the ground. She couldn't move. She couldn't get away. She couldn't even bring herself to scream for help.

She was transfixed by its stare. Its yellow, haunting stare. It howled once more and lowered its head. Fangs bared, ready to bite.

Another howl rang through the empty night. Though this was not the howl of a werewolf. Another shadowy figure began running towards Keira. Hot tears began streaming down her face as she feared the worst. A third figure joined the second, running, no – Keira looked closer, it was galloping and had horns like a stag. The other was of a dog, a big black dog was running towards her barking.

Finding her voice again Keira screamed and cried out for help but as suspected, it was no good. She couldn't be heard over the barking of the dog and the howling over the werewolf. She closed her eyes tight as the dog got closer but it didn't attack her. She lay there with her eyes closed, no weight upon her anymore. She could hear the sound of a fight between the dog and the werewolf going on not far from her. The werewolf began to howl in pain, the dog also barking as if in agony. Keira thought she could hear the sound of the creature fleeing the scene. Had the dog been running towards the werewolf? No it was there, she felt its teeth in her arm, gently however, it didn't hurt. She was being dragged away from the scene by the dog.

Keira was light headed and began to feel really faint. She tried to stand again but fell back down against a tree, her tree, and Sirius'. Where had he been tonight? She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. The black dog nuzzled against her as she began to lose consciousness. She opened her eyes to look at the dog but instead found the shape of a boy standing over her, a boy she thought she recognised. He said something, but she couldn't hear him. Everything around her was growing blurry and dark and she slipped slowly and quietly into unconsciousness.

'I'm so sorry I'm late' Sirius said as Keira lost consciousness. He wasn't sure if she could hear him though. A stag came towards him. 'Thanks Prongs...'

He turned back to look at Keira, who despite everything that had happened looked so serene and calm in her state of unconsciousness.

'Come on Sirius' James said walking over having transformed from his stag form. 'We need to get her up to the hospital wing, Sirius come on! She needs help. I've gotten Remus into the Shrieking Shack, he'll be fine there until morning but for now we need to get her looked at by Madam Pomfrey. You two as well mate, look at you' James nodded towards Sirius and, looking down, Sirius could see that he was covered in deep cuts and gashes. He nodded slowly and picked Keira up, careful to not to hurt her. He looked down at her face and began to wonder would she ever forgive him. Seeming to know what he was thinking James put his hand on his shoulder.

'I know mate, she'll be mad that you weren't here but you just saved her life. She can't stay mad at you forever.'

Sirius tore his eyes away from her face to look up at his friend, forcing a smile.

'You're probably right' He said solemnly.

Sirius was sat in a chair next to Keira's bed in the hospital wing. Sunlight was just starting to pour through the windows, a deep red colour of the sunrise. He hadn't slept all night and had dark rings underneath his eyes which were also bloodshot. He adjusted his position in the chair, trying to get comfy. Keira was still sound asleep. Madam Pomfrey had mended her wounds the night before, as well as Sirius' ones, and had also given her something to keep her asleep for the rest of the night.

'She needs to rest, and so do you Mr. Black' She had said, but Sirius had refused the potion, insisting on staying up to look after Keira.

Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office just at that moment, carrying a vile of some pink, swirling potion over to another bed. She pulled back the screen and Sirius saw a girl lying on the bed, she had long blonde hair, which looked quite dirty at the moment, as if she had been in some sort of struggle. Suddenly realising who she was he got up and went over to her bed.

'Madam Pomfrey, why is Cassie in here?' He asked eagerly, bending down to stroke her hair.

'I'm not quite sure Mr. Black, I'm just following Dumbledore's orders on how to treat her, he seems to be the only one who really knows what happened to her.'

'So you have no idea what happened?'

'Well...' Madam Pomfrey went over to the door and shut it, then looked around to check the other patients were all asleep which Sirius thought unnecessary as the only other patients in there were Keira and a 2nd year Ravenclaw who had been given the same sleeping potion as Keira the night before. 'Well Mr. Black' She began again. 'I did over hear some of what Dumbledore was telling Professor McGonagall. He mentioned' She gulped and looked around again before continuing in a hushed voice. 'He said.. _You know who _and his followers may have something to do with it.' She looked around nervously once more. 'There are students here... students who are following _his _orders'

Sirius looked wide eyed at Madam Pomfrey. 'Slytherins' he muttered. Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed back to her office looking flustered. Sirius's brother Regulus was a Slytherin in the year below and before he had left home Sirius had heard him talking about some Slytherins in the year above who had joined forces with possibly one of the darkest and most powerful wizards of all time. As disgusted by this thought as he was, he just hoped that his brother wasn't that stupid. As far as he knew, Regulus was fascinated by this Lord Voldemort but hadn't joined him. Yet.

Sirius heard a movement behind him, snapping out of his thoughts he turned away from Cassie's bed to see Keira waking up. Rushing over to her bed he sat down as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

'No, Madam Pomfrey said it's best that you rest Keira.' He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

'What happened last night?' She said. Sirius looked at the floor. 'I remember being at the tree waiting for you. I'm guessing you were late by the way!' She said jokingly. Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief. 'But then... I don't know...'

'Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey said it might take a while for you to get your memory back. I'm sorry I was late...'

'Did you bring me up here?'

'Uhh well...' Sirius couldn't tell her the truth without revealing Remus' secret but he had to tell her something. 'I was late coming to meet you, again I'm sorry, I was caught up with work, but that's beside the point, anyway so I came to meet you and I found you unconscious so I brought you back up here.' Keira said nothing but looked Sirius in the eye and smiled. He let out another sigh of relief, just happy that she wasn't mad at him. 'I couldn't tell you what happened' Sirius lied. 'But I'm sure you'll remember soon enough'

'What's wrong with your arm?' Keira cried. Sirius had almost forgotten about his wounds, he looked down and saw his shirt sleeve was covered with blood, though thanks to Madam Pomfrey the wounds had been healed fully.

'Oh it's uh, nothing really, just a Marauder prank gone wrong' He lied again. Again Keira said nothing. 'Cassie's in here by the way' Sirius said nodding in the direction of her bed.

'Oh yeah I know, Lily brought me up here last night, I was a bit late too because of that. I don't know what's...' Suddenly Keira's eyes widened. 'Oh no, Lily! I said I would come back up here, she must be so worried! I have to go and find her!' She cried, attempting to get up again, but Sirius stopped her.

'No it's okay, Lily and Alice were still up here when I brought you up. I explained what happened and they said they would come and visit you today, they just have to get some work done before hand. Don't worry, Lily said she would do yours for you' He added, seeing the look on Keira's face.

'Thank you.' She said, smiling up at him again. Sirius couldn't help but feel warm inside, she had such a pretty smile.

'You have such a pretty smile.' Sirius said before he could stop himself. Suddenly clapping a hand over his mouth Keira began to laugh at him. He made a rude gesture with his middle finger which just made her laugh even more.

'Oooh such a gentleman' she said mockingly. 'Aw I'm sorry, I suppose I should say thank you though'

Sirius was now a bright shade of red.

'So...' He began, but was interrupted by a familiar sound.

'Potter how many times are you going to ask me before you realise I'm not interested!'

'But Evans! I'm in love with you!'

'No you're not Potter! You do this because you think it's funny, and after six years of it, it still isn't!'

Sirius and Keira began to laugh at their friends, they were always arguing whenever they were within five feet of each other and it never failed to amuse.

'_For Merlin's sake!_ Why does he still do it' Keira asked between laughs.

'You know...' Sirius began, quite serious now. 'He actually does like Lily'

'He has an odd way of showing it though.'

'He's just upset because no one, especially Lily, believes that he actually is in love with her. And trust me. She's not the only one who's had six years of it. I've had to put up with him talking about her since our first year!' Sirius feigned exasperation. 'Though, it is funny'

They both began laughing again as their friends walked through the door.

'Hey Padfoot! How're you doing mate?' James asked, walking over to Sirius as Lily rushed to Keira's bed.

'What did the evil Marauder do to you Keira?' Lily asked glaring at Sirius.

'Oh come on Evans, we all know you have a soft spot for Marauders' Sirius laughed, licking his lips seductively. 'One in particular as well.' He looked up at James who stuck his middle finger up at him. 'Lovely mate, just what she needs to see to fall in love with you.'

'Oh shut up mate!'

'Actually Lil, it was Sirius who saved me' Sirius began to blush at this, Keira never used to talk about him so fondly.

'I know, I'm teasing! I saw him bring you up here last night, he looked quite... worried' Lily had promised Sirius the night before not to tell Keira, or the rest of the Marauders especially, that he had been so upset at what had happened. The thought of if he had got there any later, of what Remus would have done if he had been just one minute later had been running through his mind all night and that thought had brought him close to tears. What would he have done if he had let Remus attack her, even kill her! He shook his head, desperate to get rid of these thoughts. She was fine now, he had got there in time and she was fine, there was no reason to worry himself over the 'what if's'.


	8. Grim Affairs: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Madam Pomfrey had made Keira stay in the hospital wing the following day just to be safe and to make sure that she really was alright. Though, she refused to let Sirius stay with her.

'She needs her rest Black, and you need to go to lessons.' She had marched him out of the hospital wing and, begrudgingly, he made his way down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

'Hey' Remus called from the Gryffindor table. 'Wow... you look terrible.'

'You look great' Sirius raised an eyebrow. How could he be so fine after what had happened the previous night?

'Yeah I know, I just feel so good today, last night must have been good, no problems?' Remus asked merrily.

Sirius looked up at him, a pained expression on his face. He hated having to tell Remus what he had done as a werewolf, he knew it wasn't his fault, that Remus wasn't really Remus at that time but Remus didn't seem to understand that and always blamed himself.

'What' Remus' expression fell suddenly. Sirius just stared at him. 'Sirius, what did I do?'

'Well...' Sirius looked down, unable to bring himself to rain on his friends' parade. 'You, kind of, sort of...'

'Sirius just tell me, what did I do?'

''Keira' Sirius said solemnly.

'Oh my god, Sirius I'm so sorry!'

'No, no It's fine, She's fine, she's in the hospital wing now, Moony... I'm sorry but you know it's not your fault.'

'Shut up Sirius! You know it's my fault, how can it not be, that wer...' Remus looked around and dropped his voice. 'That werewolf, it's still me and you know it is! I'm the one who becomes the werewolf so therefore it is still me!'

'No, it's not, it isn't you! You know you have no control so you can't carry on blaming yourself for something you can't control!' Remus just stared down at his pancakes. 'Moony, Remus, for what it's worth I don't blame you, Keira's going to be fine and everything's ok, don't beat yourself up about it because there's no reason to!'

Remus looked up and nodded slowly before diving into his pancakes.

'Where're James and Peter?' Sirius asked after noticing that pretty much the entire Great Hall was empty.

'Beats me, last time I saw Prongs he was on his way up to see you whilst arguing with Lily and Peter did his usual disappearing act, I wonder where he goes so early in the morning?'

'Who cares really, he's always been weird, just more so lately.'

Remus nodded in agreement and went back to his pancakes as Sirius helped himself to some sausages and eggs.

'Where is Prongs?' Sirius asked again, looking around the room as he sat down with Peter and Remus.

'I don't know, he's usually here I mean he'd never miss Defence Against the Dark Arts it's his favourite subject.'

The doors burst open and James Potter rushed in and sat next to Sirius. 'Sorry I'm late.' His usual messy hair looked even messier and he had a look of wrath upon his face.

'What's up?' Sirius asked in a whisper.

'That girl really gets on my nerves sometimes!' James replied a bit too loudly, the whole class turned to look at him, expressions of curiosity upon their faces.

'Who? Lily? What's happened now mate?'

'She hit me!' People turned to look again and James lowered his voice. 'I asked her out again...'

'Smooth' Remus and Sirius interrupted, James ignored them and carried on.

'I asked her out, and she told me that she would never go out with me because I was an immature idiot whose idea of fun is other peoples' misfortune. So I of course tried to defend myself and she just hit me and walked off!'

'Nice one Prongs!' Sirius laughed.

'You know, I'm not surprised though' Remus said quietly. 'It must get annoying after a while, and you have been asking her out since the first year

'Yeah, something like that was bound to happen sooner or later.' Peter added.

'But still!'

'Quiet now class, okay please turn to page 394 today we will be studying werewolves.' A grin spread across the Marauder's faces

'Ace!' They all whispered. 'We're bound to pass this, even you Wormtail.'

--

'Okay now, can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?' Four hands shot into the air straight away, all of them hands of the Marauders.

'Well that was a good lesson'

'Yes, very intriguing, how fascinating are those werewolves eh?' Remus said with a slight laugh.

Everyone was standing up to leave the room, all of them unaware that they were in the presence of a real werewolf. Whispers of 'I heard there're werewolves in the forbidden forest' and 'Thank heavens they don't let werewolves into Hogwarts' could be heard from the rest of the class as they were leaving.

'Ignore them Moony'

'I am, don't you fret'

The four Marauders walked down to the lake for their free period. They were met with stares and giggling third year girls as they passed. The main bonus of being a Marauder was that everyone in the school was in love with them, minus the Slytherins and any ex boyfriend of Lily's that James had warned off. Despite their antics and their general misbehaviour even the teachers loved them really, Hogwarts was a place of cheer when the Marauders were around.

They sat down by the edge of the lake and basked in the late summer sun. Remus took out some parchment and began an essay, James played with a stolen snitch while Peter watched in awe, yet Sirius' mind was elsewhere as he gazed out over the lake and across the mountains.

The sound of a howl pierced the night. She stood up, staring into the bushes. Yellow, bloodshot eyes stared back at her, she tried to scream but she couldn't, she couldn't cry out for help no matter how hard she tried. Everything went dark and when light came back to her Sirius was stood over her.

Keira woke up, sweat beads were running down her forehead and she was breathing heavily. She looked around and found herself in the hospital wing. Of course she found herself in the hospital wing she had been there since last night but what was that dream about?

Seeing that she had woken up Madam Pomfrey came over and immediately started pouring out some potion from a turquoise vial.

'Drink this now, you'll feel better, I expect you're feeling a bit drained still?'

Keira nodded her reply. She looked around and saw Cassie in a bed not far from hers.

'Oh my God, I forgot about Cassie completely! How is she?'

'She's... stable' Madam Pomfrey walked off into her office leaving Keira questioning whether Cassie would be alright and what had actually happened.

'Hey' Sirius had gone to see Keira at the end of the day to check how she was, and to sneak her some chocolate cake from dinner.

'Hey' Keira said nonchalantly, avoiding Sirius' gaze.

'What's wrong?' He asked, placing the cake next to her bed.

'I... I just, umm' She looked him straight in the eye. 'Was it a werewolf?'

'What? A werewolf? Was what a werewolf?' Sirius asked, feigning surprise.

'I was attacked by a werewolf wasn't I? I keep getting the same dream about a werewolf, and then you, only I don't think it's a dream, that's what happened. That's why I'm here.'

'Uhh, I don't know... I said before, I just found you there.' Sirius lied through clenched teeth. He never had been a good liar and he was sure that Keira didn't believe him. She gave him a look that told him he was right.

'Whatever' she groaned. 'Madam Pomfrey said I needed to rest so, uh, maybe you should just go, I'll see you around.' She turned to face the other way and pretended to go to sleep. Sirius let out a frustrated sigh and stalked off to the Gryffindor common room.

'Hey what's up mate, you look terrible?' James asked as Sirius sank into the arm chair by the fire.

'Keira... well she asked me if it was a werewolf that attacked her.' He glanced at Remus who was staring into the fire. 'Obviously I didn't tell her anything but I think she knew I was lying to her and she just blew me off, said she needed rest and that she'll see me around.' He looked down at the floor, baffled and surprised at what had just happened.

'Isn't it usually you that's saying that to the girls' James joked.

'This isn't funny James, I really do like Keira, and now she's acting all... strange. I don't get it I mean one minute she's fine and amazing and the next she wants absolutely nothing to do with me.'

'Well the Hogsmeade trip is coming up next weekend, ask her to go with you.' Peter said quietly.

'Peter!' Sirius cried, at which Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. 'You're a flippin' genius! But... after the way she was acting tonight what if she doesn't want to go with me?'

'Of course she will' Remus exclaimed, seemingly coming out of his trance. 'You don't see the way she looks at you sometimes, or the way you look at her either. You two are just made for each other.'

'Sirius...' a soft female voice said questioningly. 'Do you mind if I talk to you?'

'Yeah, sure Lily.' He walked over to where she was standing. 'What is it?'

'It's Keira, she seems really weird, I was just wondering if you knew anything about it?'

'No.' He replied glumly. 'I went to see her earlier and she completely blew me off.'

'Yeah, me too'

'Are you sure you're alright Lily? Is something else bothering you?'

'Well... it's this whole Cassie thing, whenever I try to talk to Madam Pomfrey about it she just says that she's stable or that she's fine but never tells me what happened.'

A small smile appeared on Sirius' face. 'Now that I can help you with' He proceeded to tell her everything Madam Pomfrey had told him, about the Slytherins and Voldemort.

'But, why Cassie?'

Sirius shrugged. In all honesty he didn't even know why they had chosen Cassie either. It would have made sense if she was muggle born or a blood traitor or something but he knew nothing of her family, not many people really did, she never talked about them to anyone.

'I guess we'll find out when she wakes up.' Lily left and went up to the girl's dormitory, Sirius went and sat back down with the rest of the Marauders.

'What was that about?'

'Oh, just Keira really.' Sirius stared into the fire unsure of what to do now, all he knew was he had to get Keira to go to Hogsmeade with him. Everything would be fine then, everything would be normal.


	9. Grim Affairs: Chapter 9

**This chapter has a soundtrack. For the first part, from Keira's POV it's The Girl Can Rock - Hilary Duff to show a more independant side to Keira. Part 2 is Sirius' POV, Thunder - Boys Like Girls, because I loove the lyrics, and they show just how much Sirius likes Keira. **

**Chapter 9 (part 1 – The Girl Can Rock)**

'Cassie's awake! Lily come on!! You have to get up, we have to go see Cassie!' Keira shouted jumping on Lily's bed. She had been out of the hospital wing for two days now and she hadn't spoken to Sirius once. She felt bad that she had avoided him like that but she knew he was lying to her, he knew what happened that night and he wasn't telling her. She was also annoyed that he hadn't told her what was going on with Cassie. Lily had told her a few days ago what Sirius had told her but she couldn't believe he hadn't told her. But Cassie was awake now and that was all that mattered.

'Arghh' Lily groaned. 'Go 'way, ten minutes' Lily whined and rolled over. She wasn't getting away that easily, Keira pulled the covers off her and continued to do the same to Alice. When neither girl got up Keira picked up her wand and yelled 'Aguamenti' at which water poured down onto the two girls, drenching them from head to toe.

'Keira!'

'What the hell?'

'What is wrong with you?'

'Seriously Keira! What in the world did you do that for?!'

They screamed at Keira for about two minutes before giving in and, after using a drying spell to dry themselves off, got dressed and headed up to the hospital wing to see Cassie.

'Cassie!' Keira ran up to her friend and enveloped her in a huge hug before being told off by Madam Pomfrey. 'Sorry' she whispered.

'Hey Cass' Lily sat down in the chair next to Cassie's bed. 'How're you feeling?'

'Strange.' Cassie tried to sit up but her arms gave way and she fell back. 'I decided it's comfier lying down.'

'Same old Cass' Alice said smiling. 'It's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour.'

'Sirius told me what happened.' Lily interrupted with a glum tone to her voice.

'How did he know?' Lily nodded in the direction of Madam Pomfrey. 'Oh right, yeah, it's all a blur to me really, I don't really know what happened.'

'But why you Cassie? What do the Slytherins, especially Slytherins that are Death Eaters, have against you?'

'Geez Lil, I thought you were supposed to be smart' Cassie spat. 'Why on earth do you think a Death Eater would attack someone?'

'Well usually because they're muggle born or blood traitors, but Cass you don't talk to anyone about your family so how are we supposed to know?'

'There's a reason I don't talk about them.' She said looking out the window. With a sigh she continued. 'My parents are aurors, pretty high up in the department as well, anyway, they've put away some of the worst Death Eaters and they've even fought _him _which is where it becomes a problem. Well, at the risk of sounding stupid or anything, they're marked. They've fought him, and got away unharmed a few times, they work to protect us and they're both also working to protect muggles, which just exacerbates the entire situation. So, well to put it simply my family is a bunch of blood traitors according to _you know who _and well, I guess the Slytherins thought they would take it upon themselves to do something about me.'

'Oh my... I'm so sorry Cass'

'Don't be, I love my parents for what they do, they do a good thing, the only reason I never talked about them is because I knew something like this would happen if the wrong people found out.'

'Like the Slytherins' Keira grew red with anger. How could they have done that to her best friend, when she found out which Slytherins had done this they would pay, she would get her revenge.

'But they must've done something terrible to you Cassie, You've been in here for five days, completely unconscious, can't you remember anything?'

'All I remember is running into them, they of course went on about my blood traitor status and then all I remember is being in so much agony, it was awful.'

'And you're lucky you got to me as quickly as you did' Madam Pomfrey was carrying over a number of vials, all in disgusting shades of green and brown. 'Any longer and it would have been straight to St Mungos for you, and who knows what state you'd be in when and if you woke up. Anyway, as you said Cassie has been like this for five days and I'm afraid she really does need to rest, I'm going to give her a potion that will make her drowsy, and will make her sleep for a while, you're free to come back up here later but for now, she needs to rest.'

The girls said their goodbyes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Oh my God!' Keira cried as they sat down for breakfast. 'I completely forgot it was the Hogsmeade trip today!'

'Are you going with anyone?' Lily asked.

'Well Sirius tried to ask but, well you know what's going on there.'

'Keira, it's nothing big, you should just talk to him and Hogsmeade would be the perfect time to do it!'

'Wait, aren't you guys going to Hogsmeade today?'

'Well I am, but I'm meeting Frank there.' Alice said, blushing as she mentioned Frank's name. Keira looked expectantly at Lily.

'I'm sorry Keira, I have to do detention duty.' She made a face at this. Keira knew how much Lily loved going to Hogsmeade but sometimes her prefect duties got in the way of that.

'Oh don't worry. I don't mind going by myself, it's quieter that way. Not that I don't like going with you guys!' She added quickly as she noticed the look on her friend's faces. 'I just, I like some alone time every once in a while.'

'Don't worry, we're just joking!'

'Yeah, besides you may run into someone there' Alice said with a wink, everyone knew just which someone she meant.

'I'd rather not talk to him. I don't know why, everything seemed so amazing and perfect after that night but, well since my dreams I just know that something's not right, there's something he isn't telling me and so now it just feels so awkward.'

'You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Besides it isn't like he's done anything wrong, yet.'

'Oooh get Lily defending a Marauder' Alice laughed.

'I know, what's got into you Lily?' Keira stuck her tongue out at her friend. 'I better go and get ready then, see you guys'

'You're going by yourself?'

'Well yeah, I'd rather be in Hogsmeade than stuck here on my own.'

'Well I'll walk down with you, but after that I have to meet Frank' Alice said sympathetically.

'Thanks, anyway I'll see you later.' Keira walked back up to the dormitory to get ready. Even though she wasn't meeting anyone and she didn't have anyone to impress, she liked to get dressed up a bit at any opportunity.

In the dormitory she was looking through her clothes and make up after having straightened her hair and keeping her fringe in a sweep from the left side to the right by using copious amounts of hairspray. She knew she could've used magic but what girl doesn't love to do her hair and makeup? She finally decided on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a white and red striped top, black boots and a navy military jacket matched with a grey and black thin scarf. She looked in the mirror and thought one thing was missing, she picked up a little black beret and pulled it over her hair, using her wand this time she waved it at her hair which immediately curled loosely and fell back on her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and picked up her bag before running out of the room to meet Alice.

She made her way down to the Entrance Hall to meet Alice, feeling quite positive about a day to herself to collect her thoughts and just generally wind down.

Alice wolf whistled as Keira came down the stairs.

'Woah! You look great Keira! You're meeting someone aren't you?'

'No, I just thought I'd make a bit of an effort, I was going for the 'I'm a strong independent person' look today.'

'Well you've certainly pulled it off.'

As they walked out the door Keira pulled her jacket around her to protect herself from the harsh wind and they set off to Hogsmeade. Keira felt suddenly uplifted and confident, she decided she would get a drink in the Three Broomsticks before anything else and after hugging Alice and saying goodbye she walked over to the pub.

**Chapter 9 (part 2 – Thunder)**

Sirius was sat in the Three Broomsticks by himself, sipping a butterbeer, thankful for its warmth in the cold October weather. He had been left by himself as James and Remus had found some girls to snog. Being the good friend that he was he had left them to it and went to the pub with Peter but even he had disappeared somewhere and left Sirius on his own.

So here he was, sat in the Three Broomsticks all alone, left to think on his own. He hated thinking because it always came back to the same thing. Or the same person. Keira had been avoiding him lately, and he felt sure it was because she knew that he had lied to her the other day. But that wasn't a big deal, he was actually protecting her by not telling her, she just couldn't see it. Just at that moment the door opened, letting in the harsh, autumnal wind. Keira stepped into the Three Broomsticks and, involuntarily, Sirius' heart began to race a bit as she started to walk over to where he was sat. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked today, more amazing than usual anyway. She'd curled her hair for once, he liked it like that, it really suited her.

'Mind if I sit with you?' She asked, though he wasn't sure whether she really wanted to.

'Yeah, go ahead.' He said with a smile on his face. She took her jacket off and sat down, she was so skinny, but it looked good, she looked good. Keira was one of those girls who you look at and just think how anyone could have made anything that beautiful. Realising that he was now staring at her Sirius looked toward the bar and asked if he could buy her a butterbeer.

'Thanks' She said as he sat back down with their drinks.

'You've been avoiding me.'

'What? No I, I've just been busy that's all.'

'Whatever, I miss talking to you though.' He looked up into her eyes. He noticed that they looked more green than brown, but also that they were so bright and captivating. He could look into them all day, they were gorgeous and definitely the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.

'You're staring at my eyes.' Sirius blushed at this, he'd hoped she wouldn't notice.

'Yeah, umm, I just noticed that they're more green than brown. They're really unique and intriguing.'

'I kinda like my eyes, well the colour anyway, I hate the shape. The colour of my eyes is one of the only things I think is really cool with me. But I love yours.' Sirius blushed again. ' No seriously, loads of people I know have hazel eyes, but your eyes are so different, I love grey eyes, they're very... mysterious.' She smirked at this and as he caught her eye she quickly looked down at her drink and laughed.

'What? What's so funny?'

'I just think it's so stupid that I was scared to talk to you today.' It was her turn to blush this time.

'What do you mean scared?'

'Well, uh I was avoiding you, because well that doesn't matter, it's so stupid.'

They sat for a while, just sat and looked into each other's eyes. After a while they both looked away, both blushing and laughed.

They sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a nice silence. The type of silence where two people are so comfortable being with each other that they don't need to say anything because they already know what would be said. They type of silence was enjoyed and not spent anxiously waiting for the other person to say something because it felt so awkward. They just sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, enjoying this happy equilibrium after such awkward times between them.

'So Miss Lennox, would you like to accompany me on a little walk?' Sirius asked with a small wink.

'Why yes, I would love to Mr. Black.' She smiled at him. He loved her smile, everything about her just seemed perfect.

As they left the pub Keira stopped, clapping a hand to her mouth.

'Oh no!'

What is it?'

'I'm so sorry Sirius, but I promised Cassie I would be back to see her.'

'She's awake?'

'Yeah she woke up this morning, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how long we were in there, I'm so sorry I have to go.' She said running off.

Sirius was left standing there, once again wondering why he was always left in this position every time they saw each other.


	10. Grim Affairs: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sirius sat, once again, at a table on his own in the Three Broomsticks. He liked being by himself sometimes but now he was sat there trying to figure out why Keira kept running off whenever they were having a good time. Or at least he had thought they had been having a good time. Any time they were talking without arguing or passing sarcastic comments had to be a good time. He let out a sigh and took another sip of butterbeer, filling his body with the warm liquid and letting himself relax.

'Hey Padfoot.' James called, jogging to catch up with his friend.

'Hey, I'm going back to the castle now, if you want to stay here.'

'Nah, I need to disappear.' Sirius gave him a questioning look. 'Yeah well, it turns out that wasn't Amanda... it was Anne.' Sirius laughed his usual bark, unable to believe how stupid his friend could have been.

'I told you not to get involved with twins, but even so they have different colour hair you idiot!'

'A man doesn't look at a woman's hair' James spat back. 'If you know what I mean.' He added with a wink.

'Oh god, you really are such a fool mate.'

'Whatever, how was your day anyway?'

'Uh, Well I saw Keira, but she ran off...'

'Again?'

'Yeah that's what I was thinking but, well it was good while she was here. Oh, Cassie's awake by the way, that's why Keira left.'

'Oh, that's great! Do you think we should see her?'

'I doubt that would be appreciated to be honest.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right mate. Hey don't worry about it I'm sure she'll be fine.'

'Oh no, I know she will it's just... Well, never mind it's nothing really important.' Sirius lied. He couldn't help but wonder had it been his brother and his Slytherin gang who had done this to Cassie?

'No way! You could have stayed, I mean I'd rather be with Sirius Black than with me like this, oh Sorry, that is I mean, I'd rather be with any one, in Hogsmeade than stuck with me in here.' Keira laughed, somewhat nervously. She didn't really like to talk about Cassie's condition but she had to be there for her too.

'No, seriously, I'm sure I'll see him again, and it's not like he's anything special, we're just sort of friends.'

'Just sort of friends?' Cassie raised her eyebrows at Keira. 'Come on! I've seen the way you two look at each other when you don't think the other, or anyone else for that matter, is looking. You two are both **crazy **about each other and you can't deny it!'

'I am not crazy about Sirius Black!' Keira blushed slightly.

'Yeah, right.' Cassie laughed, raising her eyes to the ceiling. 'Seriously, no pun intended, seriously though Keira, he likes you. It's way too obvious. At least give him a chance.'

Keira sat there silently for a moment thinking about what Cassie had said. She looked out of the window behind Cassie's bed, the grounds were covered in frost, little patches of white showing up here and there. The leaves were all turning a golden brown colour and the sky was starting to turn a shade of pink as the sun began to set.

'Don't you just love autumn?' Cassie asked, following Keira's gaze. 'The colours are all just so pretty, and the weather so mild. It's always been my favourite time of year.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Keira replied in a sort of daze.

'I'm sorry I'm late, prefect duties' Lily rushed over to Cassie's bed.

'Oh don't worry, me and miss Keira have been having a very interesting conversation.' Cassie laughed, winking at Lily who's expression shifted into one of understanding. Keira shifted in her chair to look out of the window again, ignoring her two friends.

'Hey' Sirius looked up to find Keira standing next to him in the library. 'Wow, so Sirius Black actually knows where the library is.' She smirked.

'Of course, it's full of dark corners, perfect for getting up to... all kinds of mischief.' He winked at her to make sure she understood.

'Christ's sake Black! Do you never think of anything else?'

'Hey, you were the one who asked.' She pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. 'Hey, you're not going to run away this time?' He looked into her eyes, she looked hurt at this comment.

'I don't run away from you Sirius. I just happen to have something else to do most of the time.'

'Sure' He muttered, going back to his book. They sat in silence for a while, neither daring to say a word to each other.

'So... What are you reading?' Keira finally broke the silence.

'Oh nothing, it's just for umm, potions.' But Keira was lifting the book to see the front.

'Pride and Prejudice? What's that?'

'Nothing, it's just a muggle book. Very manly.' He closed the book and put it in his bag.

'What's it about?'

'Uhh... well, guy stuff you know, girls and cars and explosions.' Keira raised an eyebrow.

'For now I'll choose to believe you.' Sirius got up and started to walk away. Keira caught up with him.

'Wow, twice in a day, I feel special.' Sirius remarked sarcastically.

'Whatever, I just want to talk.'

'Just talk.'

'Yeah, I felt bad about leaving you on your own earlier so I'm making it up to you now.' She looked at him and smiled. Sirius couldn't help but smile back. She had the most gorgeous smile, the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen but she was the one girl he couldn't have. Because she didn't want him.

'Fine.' He laughed at her.

'So, Mr. Black. Perhaps we could go for that walk now?'

'Why of course Miss Lennox.' She linked her arm with his and set off.

'I love the lake at night.' She said looking out across the grounds. 'The way the moon shines on the water, it just looks so peaceful.'

'Yeah...' Sirius looked out across the lake. He turned to look at Keira. She looked so relaxed and, if possible, even more beautiful with the light of the moon on her face. Her long dark hair fell over her back and her eyes reflected the light, making them look like diamonds.

'It reminds me of that night.' Keira said quietly, sitting up and looking down.

'What night.' Now she looked at him

'You know what night.'

'Oh' She was looking straight into his eyes. She knew what she was trying to say. She was pleading with him to tell her the truth but he couldn't do that to Remus, what if she freaked and told more people, and also, what if she never talked to him again.

'Listen, Keira, I honestly don't know what happened...'

'There was a werewolf! I know there was and you can't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying!' Sirius' voice was starting to get louder now.

'Yes you are!' She shouted. She looked at the ground and said in a softer voice 'yes you are...' neither of them spoke, but both turned away from the other and stared back out across the lake.

'Sirius' She started, but didn't continue.

'What?' He asked after a while.

'I'm not trying to have an argument with you, that's the last thing I want to do. I just have to know the truth.'

He looked at her. She was looking out across the lake still. He put his hand to her face, she turned to look at him. He stared into her eyes, remembering how beautiful they looked the first time he saw them properly but now tears were falling from them. He wiped them away and looked directly into her eyes.

'Maybe... One day. You'll find out one day.' He promised her, though his voice was quiet and uncertain. She leaned forward into him, laying her head upon his shoulder. He put his arms around her and just sat there for a while. 'One day, I promise.'

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table with the other Marauders at breakfast the next morning. As usual they were discussing their next prank but Sirius wasn't really paying attention. He sat at the table pushing his food around his plate with his fork and not really thinking of anything. He looked quite dishevelled. His dark hair was falling into his grey eyes which were bloodshot. His entire face looked drawn and gaunt, his demeanour seemed somewhat lackadaisical and his usual flamboyance was lacking.

'Sirius? Hey Padfoot?' James nudged him the ribs with his elbow. Nonchalantly, Sirius looked away from his plate and up at James. 'You look terrible, seriously, what's wrong?' The one thing about James was that no matter how arrogant or silly he appeared to others he was always there for his friends, he was a good guy at heart but the Lily Evans' of the world couldn't see through the mask he wore.

'I'm sorry, it's nothing I promise I, I just didn't get much sleep last night. A good hour's kip and I'll be fine.'

'Well I think you should take that kip now, we have big plans for today and you do _not _want to miss them.'

Sirius nodded and headed, slowly, back up to the common room.

Sirius stopped in a corridor, he didn't know which one and he didn't care. He didn't care if he was anywhere near the common room. He didn't care what happened next. He screamed, more in frustration that in sadness, and punched the wall.

'SHIT!' He yelled. 'No!'

Nursing his hand he slumped down onto the floor and put his head back against the wall.

'_It's nothing I promise'_

He hated lying to his friends. Of course it wasn't nothing. He kept replaying it over and over in his head.

'NO!' he yelled, more of a cry this time as he put his head in his hands.

He had gotten back to the common room after walking Keira back up. Things had been fine with them after that, she didn't even question his promise. Things had been fine.

He sat there in the corridor, head in his hands replaying the night before.

_Sirius walked into the dormitory, everyone else, James, Remus, Frank and Peter, were all asleep. Stifling a yawn he went over to his bed and sat on the edge. He looked at his pocket watch that his Uncle Alphard had given him when he was only young. The watch read two thirty. He couldn't believe he'd been with Keira for so long. It just felt natural. He heard a light tapping at the window. He turned around to see a small tawny owl pecking at the window, a rather old looking piece of parchment was tied to its leg. Sirius stared at it in disbelief. No, it couldn't have happened. Not now. Not like this. _

'_This isn't happening. NO!' He whispered venomously. 'No not like this!'_


	11. Grim Affairs: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'_No' Sirius kept whispering over and over again. He sat on the edge of his bed staring at the little tawny owl in disbelief. That parchment, he recognised it. The markings, the age of it, He knew what it was but he couldn't believe that it was here, not now, not like this. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening?_

_He lifted a hand to his head. It felt oddly heavy, like lead. He ran his leaden fingers through his hair, which was soaked with sweat. His whole body felt tired and heavy. Like he needed to sleep only he couldn't. He sat motionless for a while, just waiting for the owl to disappear. Waiting for himself to wake up from this nightmare. But it didn't go. He didn't wake up. _

_Slowly getting to his feet, Sirius dragged himself over to the window. He reluctantly opened it and took the letter from the owl, which only continued to enter and land on his bed. Sirius stood there, staring at the parchment in his hand. It looked exactly how it had looked the first time he had seen it only now there were little blood stains on it. He dropped it to the floor and fell back onto his bed, holding back a scream. Hot tears began to well in his eyes. Tears of sorrow, of loneliness, of anger. How could he do this to him? How could he leave him now?_

Sirius wanted to sink back into the wall. He sat there with his head still buried in his hands, completely alone, thankful for the space. Tears started to well and fall down his face. They felt like lava on his skin. He wiped them away furiously and pushed himself up off of the floor. Purposefully he walked on, uncertain of where he was heading, but walked on none the less.

_What was he thinking leaving him? His face was now streaked with tears, his vision blurry, unable to see through the well of tears building up in his eyes. He blinked them back and turned to look at the owl. He didn't know the owl but it seemed determined to stay with him. He put his hand out to stroke the owl, which instead nipped his fingers playfully. Sirius laughed, but it wasn't happy. It was hollow and empty, without meaning or purpose. How could he be happy now? How could he ever be happy again?_

_He forced himself to look at the parchment lying on the floor. He dared himself to pick it up but he couldn't do it._

The tears stopped. He stood in the middle of another dark corridor, just staring straight ahead. Tears couldn't begin to show how he was feeling, words couldn't describe how he was feeling, he was just empty. Empty. He stood there for what seemed to be hours. He heard a voice in the distance. No it wasn't in the distance, it was right behind him, but it sounded a million miles away. He was sure that he was the one a million miles away. He was up there with the stars, up there with the stars. With him. Things would be all right if he was with him again.

The voice became a little clearer.

'Sirius what's wrong.' He turned around to face James. The sight of his best friend brought the tears back to his eyes. They started to fall slowly.

'Sirius?' James looked at his best friend, his dark hair was greasy and messy, his startling grey eyes were lacklustre without their usual shine, and very bloodshot. He was wearing what he had worn the night before and he looked a mess.

'Sirius, mate, tell me what's wrong.' James sounded scared. Panic spread across his face like a wild fire. Sirius cried harder until the tears fell as a waterfall from his grey eyes. He turned away from James. He couldn't see anyone right now. He needed to be alone. He started to walk away, James put a hand on his shoulder. Without turning around Sirius screamed at his friend to leave him alone.

'Shit! Sirius, tell me what's wrong' Sirius turned to find James face contorted into a grimace, though he looked more concerned than anything. Tears were forming in his eyes too, little tears in the corner of his eyes. If Sirius was this upset it could only mean one thing. But James didn't dare to ask, more for the fear of conformation than anything.

'Sirius!' James cried in exasperation. Sirius looked at James' face. Leaning forward he fell into his friends arms.

_Just pick it up. Sirius thought to himself. The letter wasn't going away, it had to be true. But even so Sirius didn't want to believe that it was true. He walked over to where it lay. He picked up the aging, bloodstained parchment and held it in his open hand. He stood there for a while staring at it. He remembered the first time he saw it. He was only ten then. He didn't really understand what it meant. But now he understood perfectly. _

_Slowly, trembling he began to open the letter. His fears were confirmed as he looked at the letter he had expected one day but hoped would never come._

_Sirius, my dear boy,_

_I'm afraid if you are reading this the worst has happened. I am dead. I hope that this is reaching you many years from now. Hopefully when you can one day understand the extent what has happened. You are ten at the moment, and unable to understand the true nature of this. But I hope that you are far, far older when you read this. _

_Know that I write to you not to ask you to mourn me, not to ask you to grieve, but to let you know that I leave the entirety of my estate to you, or what little is left of it anyway. I leave to you everything I own when I should die, no one else but you is to receive any of my belongings or possessions. _

_Sirius, know that I will always be here for you, no matter what your mother and father do to you I shall always be here to help out. You have been like a son to me, and I hope I have been able to give you the life that your parents cannot, or rather would not, give you themselves. _

_I hope that you never have to read this letter, but should you have to, know that I love you and that I wish the best for you always. _

_Your Uncle Alphard._

_Sirius finished reading the letter and fell to the floor. He couldn't believe it. Alphard was dead? He sat in a heap on the floor, staring at nothing, a blank expression on his face. Nothing could convey the emotion. Nothing could make it feel any better than it did right now. He felt like he had just been put through the Cruciatus Curse a thousand times. _

_Uncle Alphard was the only real family Sirius had left. Well he didn't have any family left now. But Alphard had been there for Sirius in times when no one else was. When Sirius left home over the summer to live with James it had been Alphard who had helped him out financially. He had had his own name blasted off the tapestry, just the same as Sirius and just for Sirius. Alphard was the only person in his entire family who gave a damn about Sirius and now he was gone. _

'_He's gone...' Sirius was finally able to cry. The tears cascaded down his face. He couldn't believe who did he have left now? James? Remus? Keira? None of them could be there for him like his uncle was. None of them could stand against his parents, none of them would give their life savings to him to help him out. They were his best friends, James was a brother to Sirius, but none of them were true family. _

_He sat in the middle of the dormitory, silently crying and clutching the letter tight in his hand. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hex something, he wanted to do anything, anything to bring him back..._

Sirius' entire body felt heavy again, he felt himself collapse under his own weight. James sat down next to him, Sirius grabbed onto him for his life, crying so hard he was barely able to breathe.

'Alphard?' James asked softly and quietly. Sirius looked up and nodded. James grabbed onto his friend tighter, understanding just what this meant to Sirius. The two of them sat crumpled on the floor, Sirius couldn't stop crying. The night before it had been so hard to cry and now he couldn't stop. He had nothing, no one. No family left. His whole body felt empty. His whole world seemed to shatter and break beneath him.


	12. Grim Affairs: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The minutes seemed to pass by like days. Hours like years. Sirius was empty. He couldn't even cry anymore, all that was left was a big, gaping hole where his heart should be, where his emotions should've been. His eyes ran dry, his mind ran blank and nothing was there anymore. He sat in the couch next to fire in the common room for the rest of the day. He had come back up with James in the morning after James had found him. He sat motionless, stoic, for the rest of the day, unable to really comprehend what he was feeling or thinking. He had been so distraught when he first heard the news, it had all felt so raw and so real but now he was in a daze. He didn't, and refused to believe that this morning had happened. He refused to even believe that it had only been a day since the letter was delivered by the tawny owl, the tiny messenger of death that had also been left to him by his Uncle.

Keira walked into the Gryffindor Common Room only to be confronted with a melancholy atmosphere. It was empty, which was expected at one in the morning, except for one lonely figure by the fire, exuding sorrow from his body and spreading it throughout the room. He hadn't moved since she had seen him earlier that day. His hair was lank and greasy, his eyes bloodshot and the dark circles beneath them made him look old and drawn. She had been scared to talk to him earlier, she didn't know what had happened the night before but he had just sat there still and lifeless, much like he was now, and that scared her. Sirius was usually so bright and so cheerful, she was scared to see him in such a state. She went and sat knelt down in front of him. She looked up into his eyes, so usually full of life and sparkle they were now dull and empty. He didn't seem to be there at all, he seemed just a body, his soul missing. Raising her hand cautiously she stroked the side of his face lightly with her fingers. Snapping back to life in a matter of seconds, so fast that she jumped back, he grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes. His grey eyes were so blank and emotionless, it felt like he was looking straight into her soul, straight into her life. They sat for what seemed an age looking into each other's eyes. After a while his eyes began to regain some of their usual sparkle, but looking closer Keira realised that it was tears forming. With her other, less restrained hand she reached up and wiped them away. He stole his gaze away from hers to look down at the floor.

'I'm sorry' She whispered, barely audible. She couldn't bear to see him like this. It was so alien to her.

'You haven't done anything wrong.' He kept his eyes to the ground and remained motionless as he spoke. The silence lasted for what seemed like an hour, but couldn't have been more than a minute. He looked into her eyes again.

'It's not your fault, I blame myself.' He spoke softly and slowly, much unlike usual. Tears ran freely down his cheeks now, life seem to come back to him, though it was not the life he wanted. It was not the life he was prepared to carry on with any more. 'You know, since James left me this morning...' His voice trailed off.

Keira looked him in the eyes, touching her hand to his cheek, willing him to continue, to be strong.

'Since... James left me... earlier' His words were choked, but he knew he had to get them out, he had to get to grip with it, to believe it or he would never get through it. 'I haven't been able to cry. To feel. To understand. I didn't want to believe it. Everyone just left me alone to deal with it, but they didn't... don't know what I'm dealing with. And you come along. And you bring the life back to me. You... make me feel again. But you can never understand. No one really can.' He placed his hands either side of her face, kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

'Tell me what happened. Let me understand.' Grabbing his wrist to stop him she begged him to help her, she begged him to help himself. Their gaze caught again, and as if she had some mental control over him he knelt beside her on the floor by the fire and told her everything. He told her everything as if someone had lifted his heart and spilled it all over the floor. It was all out there now, everything.

'He was all the family I had and... now he's gone.' He felt so stupid saying it all aloud, as if the way he was reacting was so melodramatic. He knew that no one else knew what Alphard had meant to him. They all had families that loved them. But still, it seemed so trivial, it seemed as if it was all just... stupid. Hearing it aloud confirmed that.

'I'm sorry, I know... to you he was just my uncle, but to me he was the entirety of my family. All the love I had left.' His voice trailed off as he stared into the fire. Guessing what she was about to ask he answered for her. 'I know, James is like a brother to me, James, in essence, is my brother. And Remus too. They are like family. But they're not. I love them as brothers but they'll never really be brothers. I know, I'm sorry, I know I sound stupid to you...'

'My father died when I was 8.' She interrupted him. 'My mother became distant. She only started talking again two years ago. I have no grandparents, no uncles, no aunts, no cousins. Just my mother. No father. One brother.' Her voice was soft and quiet too, matching his. 'You don't sound stupid. I have family left still. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my mum and brother. You don't sound stupid.' She repeated. 'You sound like you've just lost your world. And you have.'

'I'm sorry' He whispered.

'Don't be. What's happened has happened. The same applies to you. It seems like the end of the world now. But things will get better because you have James and Remus and Peter. They can help you through it, they can't fix it for you. But they can help to heal that hole which is ripping your heart to shreds right now.' He looked up at her face, so warm and soft in the light of the dimming fire. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. He brushed them against her hand gently. 'And... you have me.' She said, quieter than before, she wasn't sure if he had heard her. His grip tightened on her hand and he pulled her into his chest to let her know he had heard her.

His tears ran harder now and his chest heaved with his sobs. She pulled away and looked up at him. His face was red from crying and he looked away, embarrassed.

'It's alright to cry.' She reassured him. 'I would think you cold hearted and inhuman if you weren't.' She pulled him to her chest this time, his head rest against her chest, he was the one who needed comforting this time. They sat that way for a while, leaning against the couch, his head on her chest. It was silent apart from the beating of her heart. The rhythm slowly sent him to a deep, dreamless sleep.

He woke the next morning back in his bed. Had he dreamt last night? It had seemed too perfect to be real. He turned over in his bed to see Keira sleeping in the chair next to it. He hadn't been dreaming. She flicked her eyes open.

'Good morning' Sirius grumbled something that sounded like 'morning' in response.

'Are you feeling any better?' She asked, tentatively.

'In all honesty, well, no, but at the same time yes.' She gave him a questioning look. He threw his pillow at her, but it fell short from a lack of effort due to the early hour. 'Shut up, it makes sense to me.'

'Humour me' She gave him a playful smirk and giggled.

'Seriously now' She tried to compose herself, but failed. 'It doesn't feel any better, I know it won't for a while, but after what you said last night, knowing that James and Remus are going to be there for me...' his eyes shifted to her 'and to know that you'll be there with me makes me feel a bit better about it, even though the actual thing itself doesn't feel better.'

She threw him her best pout and said 'Aw, how cute.' He threw another pillow at her, this time successfully hitting her stomach. She threw her tongue out at him, in all her immaturity before composing herself and continuing. 'No, I know kind of how you feel. I do. And I will be there for you. I promise.' They both smiled at each other, comfortable with each other's presence.

The other boys started to wake up, yawning and stretching behind the curtains of their beds.

'I better go.' She whispered looking back at Sirius. 'See you.' He grabbed her hand and pulled into a hug. 'Thank you.' He whispered in her ear before she left.

James pulled back the curtains of his four poster bed, just as the door clicked shut.

'Who was that?' He asked looking over at Sirius, who had a big grin on his face. 'Wow. You look happier.'

'Because I know that it's not the end of the world. What's happened has happened.' He repeated Keira's words from the previous night. 'No matter how much it hurts now I know that things are going to get better, eventually. I don't care if it take me a few months or a few years, I know that it will get better, and I have that to look forward to.' He looked at Alphard's letter on his bedside table. Musing, he smiled to himself. 'I know that he wouldn't have wanted me to give up my life and my happiness just because he's lost his.'

James looked worried.

'Don't... but... yesterday?' Was all Sirius' friend managed to choke out.

'Yesterday was an emotional release for me. Today is no different than yesterday only now, thanks to Keira, I know that I don't have to go through it by myself.'

'I told you Padfoot, I'll be there for you, Remus will be there for you and so will Peter. I can't imagine how bad, no how utterly terrible you must feel, but we're going to help you.' Sirius grinned up at his friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

'I know, I know that now, you don't know how much it means to me. Seriously, I don't think I could have lasted yesterday morning without you James.' They let go of each other, the tone more serious now.

'You scared me yesterday.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be... I'm just saying you scared me is all. I'd never seen you like that. I hope I never do again.' Sirius looked at James and smiled reassuringly.

'Me either mate, me either.'

'Wait...' James cried after a moments silence. 'Did you say... Keira?'

'Yeah, she came and uh... talked to me last night.' Sirius grew red. James nudged his elbow and gave him a wink.

'Well I'm off for a shower now.'

'Ha! Not before me!'

The two boys raced for the bathroom, getting stuck in the doorway, laughing as if nothing had happened the last few days. And Sirius liked it that way. He could heal quicker, as Keira had said, if he had fun. Plus, he knew what he had said was true. Alphard wouldn't want him to drown himself in his misery. Alphard was just like Sirius, fun loving, easy going and down to earth. It would have broken his heart if Sirius had given up his life because Alphard had lost his. Sirius had had his moment of grief and pain, and he was ready to move on. Though that didn't mean that he couldn't grieve, he just wanted to mourn Alphard in the way Alphard would have wanted.

'So... ' Sirius said when they had all gotten down to the Great Hall. 'I have an idea, my final tribute to Alphard. It's what he would have wanted me to do.'

'Where were you last night?' Lily asked as Keira sat down for breakfast.

'Um...' Keira was a terrible liar. She always went bright red and started stammering. She looked at the expectant faces of her friends. 'Fine! I was with Sirius.' A chorus of 'Ooer' came from her friends and she just rolled her eyes at them.

'So, is he a good kisser?' Alice joked.

'Nothing happened. We just talked. As _friends_.' She emphasised the last word. 'He needed someone to be there for him and I was.' She doubted her friends believed her, but they really were just friends. And she liked it that way. Though there was a nagging want, no, a nagging need for something more.


	13. Grim Affairs: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The morning light shone through the windows of the boy's dormitory, casting a warm glow, making everything seem softer than it really was. A cold winter breeze blew through the room from an open window. Sirius shivered in his bed, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Still half asleep, he rose and stumbled over to the window to close it before landing back in his bed again. Within in minutes his breathing became heavy, letting out a muffled snore as he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Keira woke suddenly, sitting upright in her bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She'd had that nightmare again. The one about a werewolf. She was sure it had actually happened though. She looked around through bleary eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

'It's just a dream, it probably never actually happened.' She muttered, trying to calm herself down.

A warm winter sun was rising, indicating morning. She rose from her bed to get showered before going down to the Great Hall to wait for everyone else.

A few days had passed since Sirius had talked with Keira by the fire after the death of his uncle Alphard. Their friendship had grown since then and being friends with her again seemed just natural. That one night brought them as closer than they had ever been before. It was as if it was meant to be. Though Sirius wanted more, but he couldn't let her know that.

Finally deciding that it was time he woke Sirius sat up and stretched, his t-shirt riding up to reveal his seemingly perfectly formed abs and the small trail of hair leading up to his belly button.

'James.' He said through a yawn. There was no response from his friend other than a grunt. 'Prongs, wake up.'

'What the... why?' Came the muffled response.

'Do you know what day it is?'

'Saturday. Saturday means sleep. Lots of sleep.'

'Yeah well this Saturday is different mate. It's the day of!'

'Of what... Oh my God? Already.' Sirius nodded his reply.

'Prongs, come on, we've a lot to do before breakfast.'

'Okay, so everything's in place? Moony!' Sirius yelled into a mirror. All of a sudden Remus' face appeared in it. 'Moony, how's it going up your end?'

'Almost done, just got to make a few tweaks and we'll be down with you in a jiffy.' As quickly as it had appeared, Remus' face was gone again.

Sirius stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall admiring all of his hard work.

'This is for you Uncle. I hope this works.' He heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see James jogging up to him from the Great Hall.

'Sirius, not to burst your bubble but...'

'Something better not have gone wrong!'

'No, no, It's just well, I know I'm not usually the one to be apprehensive but this could get us expelled.'

'It won't. Dumbledore's going to love this one. Not even he could expel us for this.'

'Whatever you say then. Hey Moony, Wormtail, everything ready.'

'All set.' Remus replied with a smile. 'The dungeons will be filled in no time.'

'Great' Sirius smiled truly, probably for the first time since Alphard's death he was really happy, with the exception of when he was with Keira. '10 minutes and counting.'

As they spoke the students were making their way from their dormitories down to the Entrance Hall.

'Hey what's going on here? Why can't we go in.' A small first year with messy blonde hair and square thick rimmed glasses asked Sirius.

'Just wait, just wait. You'll soon see.'

The Entrance Hall slowly started to fill up with students. It was almost time.

'James' Sirius said in a more serious tone, looking at his best friend with a deep gratitude. 'Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Sure you could, you're the master prankster.'

'No, I mean, I couldn't have gotten through it without you.'

'I know, but hey, I think it was more Keira's doing than mine that you got this far. I can't wait to see her face when she sees this.'

Keira, Lily, Cassie and Alice were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, discussing their plans for the weekend, when they saw that the Entrance Hall was completely packed with what seemed to be the entire school.

'Mr Black, Mr Potter! Explain yourselves immediately!' shouted Professor McGonagall, walking determinedly towards the two boys, who seemed to be the focus of all the attention.

'What the hell is going on?' Lily whispered to Keira.

'I have no idea' Keira said shaking her head.

'Well you're like best friends with Black now, has he told you nothing?' Again Keira shook her head.

'I think we're about to find out' Cassie interrupted, nodding towards to Great Hall, the doors of which were now opening.

'Ow, watch it Lils, that was my foot'

'Sorry, I can't help it, everyone's pushing.'

The four girls eventually managed to push their way through the crowd and into the Great Hall where the Marauders were stood, heads raised to the ceiling, arms spread out, on the Gryffindor table by the wall.

'One' Peter shouted

'Two' Remus continued.

'Three' James' voice seemed much deeper compared to the others.

Sirius, and the rest of the marauders all raised their wands and pointed them towards the ceiling.

'Four!' As Sirius finished the countdown sparks flew out of each boys wand setting off numerous explosions.

'Fireworks!' Hundreds of first years ran into the Great Hall to get a better view of the colourful sparks flying all over the great hall. The students all oohed and ahhed as different shapes were made by the fireworks.

'WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?' Professor McGonagall stormed into the great hall just as a firework dragon soared overhead. 'BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!'

None of the boys moved, but were still stood up on the table with their arms stretched to the heavens as a a firework above them scribbled the word 'Rest In Peace' above their heads.

Smiling to herself Keira turned to Lily and mouthed the words 'I told you so'. Lily gave her a questioning look and Keira leant in closer to whisper 'I told you he'd be okay.'

'Albus! Just look at what these miscreants have done!'

'Minerva, don't you just love fireworks, especially magical fireworks, I personally think that they're best, much more exciting than those ones that muggles use.' Professor Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he sat down to watch the rest of the show.

Fireworks flew throughout the Great Hall in an array of colours and shapes. Some were even shaped as animals, with lions roaring, dragons breathing fire, and birds tweeting. The Marauders had really outdone themselves this time. People would forever remember this one, try to recreate it or describe it exactly how it happened, but they would always leave out some details, and they would never know exactly what it meant to the Marauders.

'I told you it would work! That was amazing.' Sirius laughed as the Marauders finally got down from the table and the last fireworks were fizzling out.

'Umm, I wouldn't celebrate just yet.' Remus whispered nodding to Dumbledore, who was making his way towards the four boys.

'I don't usually condone such behaviour boys.' Dumbledore said in his usual calm and wise voice as he approached. 'But even I have to admit that the show was quite something.' He winked at the boys in such a way that told them they were off the hook before walking off with a wide grin spread across his face.

Sirius turned back to the others and burst out laughing.

'Thank you, so much you guys, he would have loved that little spectacle.'

'Hey Sirius!' Keira called running towards him. 'That was absolutely brilliant!' She enveloped him in a huge hug, pulling away when the rest of the Marauders began to wolf whistle and yell 'Ooer!'

'Hey Keira, did you enjoy the show?'

'Hells yeah! That was one of the best things I have ever seen!' Dropping her voice she added. 'I know he would have loved it.'

Sirius grabbed her and pulled her into a huge bear hug and whispered in her ear.

'I couldn't have done it without the other night. You helped me more than you know.'

'Sirius, come on we have to go!' Peter whined tapping him on the back.

'One second!' Sirius shouted before turning back to Keira. 'I'll see you later, usual place.' It was more of a command than a question.

'Definitely, I'll meet you there at lunch.' She added smiling.

'Great' Sirius tucked a stray piece of hair behind Keira's ear, smiling back at her before turning to catch up with the Marauders.

'Just friends my arse! Come on Kee, we have to get to lessons.' Alice laughed, grabbing Keira's elbow and pulling her away.

'We are just friends!'

'Just keep telling yourself that, anyway, History of Magic awaits us.' Lily said.

'Ooh yay!' Keira said jumping up and down, clapping like an excited child.

'You're happy that we have History of Magic? But it's Binns!' Cassie said making faces at the thought.

'Nap time!' Keira yelled, still jumping.

The four girls walked off to their lesson, all laughing and giggling.


	14. Grim Affairs: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was a cold winter afternoon and a couple were sat beneath a willow tree near a vast lake. A harsh breeze swept through the castle grounds, rustling the leaves of the trees and blowing the branches of the willow. The young boy pulled the girl closer into his side in order to keep her warm.

'Who's stupid idea was it to meet here in this weather?'

'Oh be quiet misery guts' Sirius laughed at Keira as she sat cuddled into his side, pouting. 'Accio blanket.' A large, thick grey blanket flew aimlessly through the castle grounds, finally settling on top of the two of them. 'Happy now?'

Keira snuggled into the blanket, wrapping it around her body, smiling and nodding, before leaning against Sirius again. 'The colour matches your eyes.'

Sirius poked Keira in the side, laughing as she yelped in surprise. He pulled her back into his side and leant against the bark of the willow.

'I can't believe it's almost the Christmas holidays, this year is going by so fast.' Keira muttered, mostly to herself.

'Yeah I know, and so much has happened already.' They both smiled to themselves at the memories of the previous four months.

'Are you going to James' over the holidays again?'

'No, I was planning on staying here. I'm always at theirs every holiday now, I think I need to give them some space for a while'

'I'm sure they love having you there, I doubt they'd want space from you.'

'I know, I am amazing, but people need a break from my awesomeness sometimes Keira.'

'I know, it's getting really tiring with you being so darn brilliant, I think I might have to have a break too' She exclaimed sarcastically.

'I'm not letting you have a break!' Sirius whined, pulling her in even closer, holding onto her so tightly that she couldn't breathe properly.

'Umm, Sirius...' Keira choked out. 'Kinda need to breathe here.'

'Oh. Sorry' He let go of her and they both collapsed against the bark of the tree, laughing gently to themselves.

'So Ms. Lennox, how are you planning on spending your Christmas holidays?'

'I don't usually go home over the holidays, mainly because, well it's so awkward what with my mum and all, so I think I'm staying here again this year too. I'll be here to keep you company.'

'Why is it awkward?' Keira shivered as another cold wind blew past. Sirius pulled her closer in and wrapped the blanket tighter around the two of them for warmth.

'Well you know how I said my mum stopped talking after my dad died. She always blamed herself for his death, and being around her was kind of awkward. She wasn't in a good state really, she hated herself because she killed him and she felt that she was unworthy of stuff. If I'm being frank about it, I think the only reason she kept it together was for the sake of me and my brother, no matter how little she spoke or acknowledged us.'

'Can I ask what happened with your dad? Why did your mum think she killed him?'

'Well, because she kind of did.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, my father's brother, my uncle, is a squib, and his wife, children, and wife's family are all muggles. They don't know about magic or wizardry or anything so we pretend that we're muggles when we visit. We drive up by car, we don't even take our wands with us, and we dress and act like muggles. The last time we went to visit them, when I was 8, my father let my mother drive us up there. He thought it would be fun to teach her how to drive. But we were on the motorway going up to my uncle's house when my mum crashed the car. And, well the rest is obvious. But since then being with my family's just been awkward.'

'You speak so calmly about it, it's kinda weird.'

'It's been almost 10 years. I've learnt to deal with it.'

'I suppose' They sat in an awkward silence for a bit, leaning against each other for warmth.

'I kinda killed the conversation didn't I?' Keira chuckled. 'Come on, can we please go back up to the common room now, I don't want to die of pneumonia or something. And if I do I will blame you!'

'Come on then princess' Sirius pulled her onto her feet and put his arm around her waist as they walked back up to the castle.

'Call me princess again and I will severely hurt you' Keira hissed playfully.

'Happy now?' Sirius asked as they sat by the fire in the common room.

'I'd be happier if I had hot chocolate' Keira poked her tongue out at Sirius as he took his wand out and magically made a cup of steaming hot chocolate appear. 'Thank you!'

They sat curled up on the crimson couch, lying against each other drinking their hot chocolates. Sirius almost couldn't bear not touching her, not being able to kiss her, not able to hold her as he would like. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but thinking the better of it he sat up and moved across to the small arm chair next to the fire.

'You were warm, come back' Keira mock sulked.

'You were cold, no' Sirius tried to laugh, tried to make things seem normal.

'Fine, be mean, you horrible... um something I can't be bothered to think of right now.'

'You really are an idiot!' This time Sirius was able to laugh. He laughed his usual bark like laugh until tears began to run down his face.

'What? What's so funny?' Keira sat up, frowning.

'Nothing, I don't know.' Sirius continued to laugh. 'I just, ha! I haven't been able to laugh like this in a long time, ha, oh my God, I can't breathe!' He was now doubled over laughing like an overly excited child who had been given too many sweets.

'Right... who's the idiot now idiot?' Keira chuckled to herself, amused by Sirius' laughing, but also secretly overjoyed by the fact he was laughing again. It was true, she hadn't seen him laugh like this, his bark like, throaty laugh, since before his uncle's death. She shook her head at him before lying down on the couch again.

She stared into the fire as the flames danced around to music that only they could hear. The warmth of the fire and it's glow made her eyelids heavy and she slowly drifted off into sleep.

The sound of a howl pierced the night. She stood up, staring into the bushes. Yellow, bloodshot eyes stared back at her, she tried to scream but she couldn't, she couldn't cry out for help no matter how hard she tried. Everything went dark and when light came back to her Sirius was stood over her.

Keira tried to open her eyes, tried to see Sirius stood there again. She stood up blindly, feeling around for something to steady herself, but her leg was broken and couldn't support her weight. Falling to the floor, she hit her head.

Keira was sat by the tree, hers and Sirius'. It was light again now. The sound of a howl pierced the night. She stood up, staring into the bushes. Yellow, bloodshot eyes stared back at her, she tried to scream but she couldn't, she couldn't cry out for help no matter how hard she tried. She ran, ran as fast as she could to get away from the werewolf. There were two bright shapes coming towards her. As they got nearer she could make out that they were some kind of animals. A stag it seemed and a large dog. The dog was stood over her. Everything went dark and when light came back to her Sirius was stood over her.

Keira jumped up, sweat beads on her forehead and panic in her eyes. She looked around, she was in the common room, the fire was still blazing, she could only have been asleep for no more than twenty minutes. She looked over to the arm chair where Sirius had been sat. He was there still, staring at her wide eyed in shock.

'I think one day has come. Tell me what happened. Now!'

Sirius had been avoiding telling her for a long time. But looking in her eyes, seeing the panic and terror that was engraved into them he knew that if he didn't tell her now he would lose her forever.

'Yes.' He said simply, he was trying to put this off for as long as he could.

'Yes what?' She practically screamed. 'Yes it was a werewolf? Yes you're an idiot? Yes 2 + 2 does make 4? I think you need to elaborate and elaborate now!'

'First of all, you need to calm down Keira. Second, yes. Yes it was a werewolf.' He spoke slowly and quietly, choosing his words carefully.

'I know that dog was you.'

'What?' Sirius was shocked, how could she have known?

'Don't play dumb with me Sirius, it's time you were straight with me, I know you were that dog. I've had the same dream for long enough now, I've managed to put two and two together, I'm through with you putting this off or lying. Just tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out.' She sat with her legs crossed on the couch, staring intently at Sirius. She had waited long enough to know the truth and she wasn't about to let Sirius wave it off with another 'one day' promise.

'If I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Ever.' She nodded her agreement. 'Come with me, I can't tell you hear in case anyone overhears us.'

'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere quiet.'

They walked in a stony silence up towards the Astronomy Tower. Keira had her arms folded sternly, a look of both aggression and misery etched upon her face.

'I'm sorry.' Keira ignored him. They reached the Astronomy Tower after what seemed like an age. Sirius sat against the far wall whilst Keira stood in the centre.

'Tell me then.'

'You know we're called the Marauders, obviously you know that. But we're closer than you think, and our names have more meaning than anyone knows. We're like a family, we all look out for each other at all times, and that's what we did for Remus.'

'What the hell does Remus have to do with any of this?' Keira spat. It was time she knew the truth and she didn't want Sirius to mess her around again.

'Just, just let me tell the story Kee. Okay so in third year we found out that Remus had, had a little problem. Um, how do I say this... Okay I'll just come out with it. Remus is a werewolf.' Keira's eyes widened in shock and realisation. 'Yes, he was the werewolf that attacked you that night. But as a werewolf he isn't Remus anymore, he doesn't realise what he's doing. It wasn't really Remus attacking you, it was the monster that lives inside him. We do all we can to help him, and anyone who might get in his way. I stood you up that night because I was helping him. And you. Yes, I was the dog, I am the dog. I forgot that it was a full moon that night, I'm sorry I should have told you I couldn't make it, but I was too late.'

'I don't care about that, I forgave you for that, get back to the whole you being a dog.' Keira's voice was softer now, more forgiving.

'Well okay, so when we found out in third year about Remus' little problem we all vowed to help him. James being the genius he is came across animagi in a book somewhere. It sounded like the ideal plan. It took us until last year to perfect it. But we did. And now we go to the Shrieking Shack with Moony every full moon. Unfortunately he got out that night with you. The first time he got out actually.'

'Oh I get it! Moony like, 'cause of the moon and the whole werewolf thing.' Sirius let out a small laugh.

'Yes, that's exactly it. Anyway, so that's where our names come from. Our animagus forms. As you guessed, I'm the dog. Hence Padfoot. The stag you saw was James, Prongs, and Peter who's too small for you to have seen that night is Wormtail, a rat.'

'Ew, I hate rats. Thanks for telling me. Sorry I was a bitch about it though. I was just fed up of not knowing what happened. And knowing that you obviously knew just made it worse.'

'Well you know now.' Sirius turned his head to look out over the castle grounds. 'Wow, its sunset already.'

'I love sunset' Keira sad following Sirius' gaze.

'Are you still going to stand a million miles away from me, or am I truly forgiven?' Sirius asked holding his arms out. Keira poked her tongue out at him again before going to sit in his embrace. They snuggled together whilst watching the sunset. Keira put her head on Sirius shoulder while he began to stroke her hair. It felt so right for both of them. It seemed so natural to sit so close and to share such a beautiful moment.

'Keira?'

'Mmhmm'

'Um, actually no, it's not important.'

'Whatever.' Keira chuckled, snuggling closer into Sirius. The sun cast brilliant shades of red across the clouds as it set, creating a warm glow that contrasted the harsh chill of the air.

'I wish I could just sit here forever' Keira said softly.

'Unfortunately we have to be going back to the Common Room now though. Keira?' He shook her gently. 'God she never stops sleeping.' He muttered to himself. He picked her up in his arms, she was deceivingly even lighter than he'd thought. He made a mental note to fatten her up a bit. He carried her in his arms back to the common room and laid her on the couch by the fire.

'Say hi to your parents for me Lils.' Keira said, hugging her best friend. 'I'm going to miss you. Don't forget to send me my present.' Keira laughed as Lily made a face.

'Ha I'm joking, of course I got you a present. You better send me mine too.'

'No way! Why would I want to do that?' Keira joked. 'I can't believe you're all leaving me here on my own this Christmas.' She said looking at her three friends.

'Hey you'll have Sirius' Cassie said with a knowing smile across her face.

'Oh shut it Cass you know we're just friends.'

'So you keep saying.'

'Yeah, but we all know something's going to happen. It better be soon too, we're betting on it.' Alice laughed. Keira opened her mouth in feigned shock.

'Okay you guys, get out of my sight, I hope you all have a sucky Christmas without me' Keira laughed. 'I'm going to miss you guys.' She added as they all embraced.

'Us too, we'll write though. And It's only two weeks.' Lily said hugging her friend tight.

Keira waved as they all left her. Looking around the Common Room realising she was the only left she sighed and sat on the arm chair.

'Boo!' Sirius ran up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 'Guess who' He chuckled.

'Um, Bob Marley?'

'Who?'

'He was a reggae singer or whatever the Muggles call it. What most people don't know however is that he was a wizard.'

'Really?'

'A failed wizard, but a wizard none the less.' Keira laughed. 'So, just the two of us for two weeks. How fun' She said sarcastically.

'Oh be quiet you. I'm going to show you the best two weeks of your life.' Sirius had on his mischievous smile that could only mean trouble.


	15. Grim Affairs: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'I'm still waiting for this holiday to be the best two weeks of my life.'

'Oh come on Keira, are you telling me this isn't fun?'

'We're sat in the library, the empty library, across the table from each other, just sat here doing nothing. Sirius we're not even reading!'

'But you're with me. It should already be amazing.'

'Oh yeah, you know I'm having a blast' Keira said sarcastically, rising from her seat.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going for a walk round the grounds, I'm getting cramp just sitting here.'

'Let me come with you then.' Keira looked hesitantly at him.

'Okay.' She said slowly, unsure what the smile dancing across his face meant.

They walked down through the grounds of the castle, wrapped in big jumpers and scarves to try and keep warm.

'What is it with you and going for walks in this freezing weather?'

'If you don't like it you can always go back inside.'

'Shut up Kee, you know I'll be all alone then.'

'So stop complaining then.' Keira laughed, bending down to pick up a snowball and threw it at Sirius' head.

'Ouch! Hey that wasn't fair.' He stooped to pick up a snowball of his own.

'No! No no no you better not!' Keira yelled running away.

'Wimp!' Sirius yelled, laughing hard as Keira tripped and fell into the snow. She looked up at him, a scowl spread across her face. 'Aww poor ickle Keira' He laughed again and Keira pulled him down into the snow with her.

'Shut up Sirius' Keira said, poking her tongue out at him. He turned away from her, looking out across the vast lake that was now more an ice pond than a lake. 'Hey...' She spoke softly, nudging him with her elbow. 'What's up?'

'Just something that's been on my mind recently. I was, well I was just wondering why you were so cool with Remus being a werewolf...' It was Keira's turn to look across the lake this time. 'It's just that I mean, you said nothing about it, you didn't even flinch when I told you, I was just wondering why.'

'It just fit. I needed an answer and you gave me one. Don't worry, I'm not going to shout it out around the school, his secrets safe with me.'

'What do you mean it fit?'

'Come on Sirius, disappearing once a month, I mean his grandmother can't be that ill, and it didn't take long for me to realise that every time he left it was the full moon. The grouchiness and the obvious exhaustion were kind of a hint. I always thought there was something up, had even wondered about the possibility of him being a werewolf. When you told me I just thought 'well, I was right' and I wasn't overly shocked, because I'd already guessed.'

'That makes sense I guess. That's kind of how we figured it all out back in our third year.'

'Fair enough.' Keira wrapped her jumper around her trying to keep warm in the harsh chill. 'Jeez, can we go back inside? It's absolutely freezing out here.'

'Hey you were the one who suggested going for a walk.' Sirius held his hands up in defence.

'I never realised how boring it could be without everyone else around, I usually like being alone, but now... I'm kind of bored.' Keira moaned as they sat by the fire in the common room.

'It's only the first day of the holidays'

'Yeah but I'm bored!'

'Are you saying that I'm boring?' Sirius hit Keira on the arm.

'Ouch! You're not supposed to hit girls, and yes... yes I am'

'Well fine, maybe I'll just leave you to it.'

'No! I'm sorry, please stay.' Keira grabbed Sirius hand so that he couldn't walk away. What she didn't know was that his heart beat quickened when she did so.

'I wasn't going to leave you, I was just kidding.' Sirius let out a nervous laugh and sat back on the sofa next to Keira.

'I'm still bored though, and no I'm not calling you boring' she said in a sarcastic manner. 'I just need something to do.'

'Oh you do eh? Well you've come to just the right guy.' Sirius winked sleazily. Keira hit him in the stomach, her face was the epitome of shock.

'Shut up Sirius! I'm not on about that!'

'I know' Sirius gasped. 'For Merlin's sake woman I think you've just winded me.'

'You deserved it' Keira gave him an evil glare, before poking him playfully in the side to let him now that she was messing around.

'We really should go to sleep Kee, it's... I don't know the time...' Sirius glanced around the room for a clock.

'It's 2.30am' Keira finished his sentence after looking at her own watch.

'Merlin's beard! Already? We really should go to sleep.'

'I really don't like the thought of sleeping in that dormitory by myself though. Would you mind if we both slept down here by the fire?'

'Haha you complete wimp! Oh okay fine, I'll protect the poor, scared little girl.'

'I am not a little girl!' Keira complained, punching Sirius in the arm again.

'Ouch, but you are scared.' Keira looked down at the floor and muttered a 'yes' in reply. Sirius let out his usual bark like laugh.

They both lay down on the sofa, Keira was curled up in Sirius' arms so that they would both have room to sleep.

'You know I would be so much more comfortable in my own bed.'

'Oh shut up, you now it's because you love me really.' Keira chuckled a little, partly because she hoped it was true.

'Oh of course, who doesn't?' Sirius exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. He also chuckled at the irony of his retort.

'Shush I'm trying to sleep.'

'Sorry'

They joked and laughed for hours before they finally asleep, and by the time they had the fire was almost out.

Sirius woke up the next morning with Keira in his arms. Her face was buried in his chest, and his chin was resting on top of her head. He wished that every time he woke up she could be there. He gently pushed her away so that he could stand up and stretch. She made a slight noise and stirred but was soon fast asleep again. She looked like an angel when she slept. Most girls did to Sirius, well the nice ones did anyway. There was something about them that when they slept they seemed to revert back to that childish innocence. It was quite hard to resist really.

Sirius walked down to the Great Hall, wondering on the way if the house elves would serve breakfast during the Christmas holidays. Instead of going to the Great Hall, Sirius went instead to the kitchens where the house elves gave him two cooked breakfasts and a pot of tea for him to take back up to the common room with him. After thanking them he walked back up to Gryffindor Tower where he found Keira sat on the sofa where she had been asleep, waiting for him.

'Where did you go? I woke up and I was on my own, where were you?'

'Calm down Kee, I went to the kitchens to get us some food. Here, I got some for you as well, and some tea.' Keira begrudgingly took the food off him and began to eat.

'You bloody worried me, don't do that again.' Sirius rolled his eyes at her and carried on eating his own food.

'I just thought you might like to wake up to a good breakfast, I wasn't sure if they still did breakfast in the Great Hall when there's only about 10 students left in the entire castle.'

'Whatever. Hey, the weather seems milder today, want to go out for a walk after breakfast?'

'Oh god, only if you promise you won't complain.' Keira laughed and held out her little finger.

'Pinkie promise.' She said with an ironic smile.

'Ouch! Hey Kee, I thought we went over this yesterday, no snowballs' Sirius yelled with laughter in his voice.

'Oh I'm sorry, it had to be done.' Sirius picked up a snowball and threw it back at Keira. It just narrowly missed her, he began to make another.

'No Sirius!' Keira laughed. 'No don't you dare!' She ran away from him but he chased her with the snowball. He caught up to her, grabbing her by the waste he crumpled the snowball over her head.

'Hey that's just not fair.' She wriggled away from his hold and tried to run away again.

'You know I'm faster than you' He caught her again, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. She slipped as he pulled her and they both fell to the ground laughing.

'Sirius get off!' Keira giggled as she tried to push him off from on top of her. He looked straight into her eyes. Suddenly it went from being a play fight to something more intense.

Their eyes locked and both their hearts began to beat faster. Their faces were less than inches away from each others, they could feel their breath on their faces, they could feel the blood rushing to their cheeks. Sirius put his hand against her cheek and stroked it. Keira's heart began to beat faster than it ever had from his touch. She closed her eyes, telling herself that this could only be a dream. She opened them again to see Sirius face even closer. He wore his usual mischievous smile and winked at her before he moved his hand to the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her.

Keira felt as if she really was dreaming. She couldn't help but feel that this was such a corny kiss. The whole 'fireworks and sparkles' thing. But it was. The kiss was electric. She knew that Sirius had had a lot of practice before but she felt like this kiss was special. This was her kiss. He was a bloody good kisser. She felt as if this was her first kiss all over again. But more perfect than before. It started off quite innocent, as if Sirius didn't dare corrupt her virtue, but when she kissed him back he deepened the kiss. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She didn't want it to end, but after what seemed like forever, but all too soon Sirius was pulling away.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have I know...' He started to push himself up but she smiled playfully and pulled him back down.

'Don't be.' She whispered before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
